Solo Amigos
by Yurika Cullen
Summary: Su madre esta desesperada por encontrarle pareja, hace un trato descabellado con un hombre desconocido el cual quiere casarse con ella ¿A quien recurrirá Bella para que la ayude? ¿Sera su solución mas descabellada que el propio trato de su madre?
1. Capitulo 1

_**Summary: **__Su madre esta desesperada por encontrarle pareja, hace un trato descabellado con un hombre desconocido el cual quiere casarse con ella ¿A quien recurrirá Bella para que la ayude? ¿Sera su solución mas descabellada que el propio trato de su madre?_

_**Disclaimer: **__Los personajes de __Twilight son propiedad de Stephanie Meyer._

_**Nota: **__Hola niñas, otra vez vengo con otra historia solo para no perder la costumbre XD y para aprovechar que estoy a un mes de que mi tiempo libre finalice, así que quien sabe y esta sea la ultima historia que publique en un tiempo o tal vez me invente algo nuevo dentro de poco, no lo se. _

_Espero que les guste, esta vez regrese de nuevo a mi estilo y deje de lado los vampiros, que no son lo mío para escribir, prefiero leer las de los demás a hacerlas de nuevo, esta historia es algo mas común y sin mucho drama [¿Saben? no me agrada mucho eso de hacer historias dramáticas y tristes, como dice mi amiga __**Deysi María **__siempre en todos sus comentarios "_Para que quieres leer una historia triste, demasiada hay en el mundo día a día, como para leerla como hobby"_ No sabes lo de acuerdo que estoy contigo Deysi] así que espero les guste, es algo cortito._

_Feliz cumple __**Mireia **__[¿sabes? Tengo una amiga que se llama como tu XD] aunque atrasado espero que hayas tenido un lindo día por lo menos con tus bebes, no prestes atención a tu familia y continua adelante por tu medio, que lo importante es nunca perder la fe, así que no te preocupes, no me molesta para nada que me cuentes tus cosas, al menos aunque sea por este medio me gusta tratar de ayudarte ^^ cuídate mucho. _

_**N. Cullen7**__ aquí esta la historia que estabas esperando, ojala también te guste y me dejes tu comentario a ver que tal te pareció. _

_También quiero mandarles un saludo a los de Chile, espero que todas se encuentren bien. __**Lizzy**__, aunque ya te lo dije no sabes lo feliz que estoy de que estés bien, mándale mis saludos a____**Tatarata**__ o si de paso lo lees entonces saludos Tatarata, ¡que bueno que también estas bien! _

_Bueno ahora si, no las aburro más, las dejo con la historia. Por cierto, todo el fic esta desde el punto de vista de Bella, así que las fans del E-pov van a tener que disculparme esta vez. _

* * *

**SOLO AMIGOS **

**By. Yurika Cullen **

**Capitulo Uno **

—*—

Caminaba rápidamente por las calles de Los Ángeles en un _estupendo_ y soleado día, la tarde estaba hermosa y la gente caminaba contenta por las calles, es una lastima que para mi no sea tan bueno. Pues desde hace un par de días que mi vida es una mierda, o al menos lo seria dentro de poco y todo por Renee. Todo por su culpa.

Mi _adorada_ madre, realmente esta _totalmente _loca y desquiciada, si, solo con esos calificativos podía relacionar a Renee. Desde la muerte de Charlie, mi padre, ella había cambiado muchísimo, los primeros años fueron depresivos, tristes y negros para ella, vivía encerrada las veinticuatro horas del día llorando por su muerte, no quería ver a nadie y a duras penas comía, tuve que tener mucha paciencia y dedicación para poder sacarla de ese hueco en el que se había metido, y lo había logrado, poco a poco Renee asumió la muerte de mi padre y se recupero, pero al parecer se fue al extremo.

Luego de que supero su depresión, mi mamá se convirtió en toda una caza maridos, se tomo demasiado a pecho el_ vivir la vida pues es una sola_, ha tenido incontables novios en estos años y por consiguiente incontables fracasos y desilusiones, pero era obvio, si se fijaba en hombres que no valían la pena, mi madre se dejaba llevar mucho por las emociones y cualquier desconocido que le dijera palabras lindas la _"enamoraba"_ fácilmente, hasta ahora el único hombre bueno que ha cruzado la vida de mi madre, fue mi padre y es una pena que ya no estuviera con nosotros.

Debido a sus múltiples relaciones infructuosas es que yo he decidido no tener ningún hombre a mi lado, refiriéndome a lo sentimental, ¿para que? ¿Para vivir llena de desilusiones por alguno que no valiera la pena? o ¿para deprimirme cuando el único que importaba y sobresalía se muera o me abandone? Si, se que es un pensamiento negativo, pero también es la pura realidad, prefiero vivir mi vida tranquilamente yo _sola_, pero feliz.

Pero ese pequeño detalle no le ha gustado mucho a mi madre, pues ahora ha dejado de lado su caza personal del hombre ideal, para buscarme a mí el hombre perfecto. ¿Pueden creerlo? Mi propia madre me busca novio y lo peor del asunto es que no disimula nada, me ha hecho pasar por múltiples vergüenzas en el último año frente a incontables personas y especialmente frente a cualquier hombre extraño que se cruza por nuestro camino y que según ella, es el indicado para mi, conclusión a la que llega con solo verlo de lejos y que obviamente siempre es errada.

Pero lo ultimo que hizo fue la gota que reboso la copa, jamás pensé que mi madre llegaría a tanto, jamás en mi vida imagine lo desquiciada que podía estar mi mamá, de verdad mi madre estaba loca, había perdido totalmente la razón; así que por ese motivo y por presión de mi mejor amiga Alice, es que estoy entrando a este lujoso edificio tratando de encontrar la solución a mi problema. Lo peor de todo, es que no se, si esto en verdad es una solución o es el motivo que acabara de una vez con mi vida y la poca cordura que me queda.

Subí al ascensor y presione el botón al sexto piso, cuando las puertas se abrieron en dicho piso me dirigí al apartamento seiscientos cuatro y toque levemente la puerta un par de veces, cruce los dedos tras mi espalda y rece porque todo saliera como Alice había asegurado y a la larga no terminara perdiendo mas de lo que intentaba ganar. Minutos después la puerta se abrió y al ver la figura tras ella sentí que la fuerza me abandonaba y me puse nerviosa, esto en verdad no era buena idea.

— ¿Bella?— su voz sonó sorprendida

— Hola— dije nerviosa

— ¿Paso algo malo?— dijo ahora con preocupación al notar mi nerviosismo

— ¿Estas solo?— le pregunte a modo de respuesta y de nuevo cruce mis dedos deseando que lo estuviera

— Si—

— ¿Puedo pasar?—

— Claro, perdona mi descortesía, entra— dijo haciéndose a un lado, yo rápidamente entre antes de que los nervios se apoderaran de mi y me hicieran correr de regreso a mi casa— ¿quieres algo de tomar?— me pregunto amablemente, pero se notaba preocupado

— Coca-cola, si tienes—

— Ya mismo te la traigo— segundos después tenia frente a mi una lata fría de mi bebida preferida— Ahora si, dime ¿Qué pasa?— me tome de una vez el contenido de mi lata antes de hablar

— Necesito que me hagas un favor— él alzo ambas cejas

— El que quieras—

— Edward— dije su nombre en un tono serio, él lo noto— lo que te vengo a pedir es algo delicado—

— Bella, me estas asustando ¿Qué pasa?— yo lance un suspiro antes de empezar a hablar

— Renee encontró un nuevo candidato— Edward me miraba aun sin comprender, pues era normal que mi madre encontrara candidatos todos los días— pero esta vez no es para una simple cita— él frunció el ceño, yo guarde silencio unos segundos buscando como continuar

— Bella, no te quedes callada, continua que me pones nervioso—

— ¡Renee me comprometió con un hombre que ni siquiera conozco!— exclame al fin soltando la noticia

— ¿Cómo?— pregunto desorientado

— Lo que escuchaste, esta vez mi madre se paso de la raya, llego hace un par de días con un tipo que conoció vaya a saber en donde y que ¡prácticamente me dobla la edad! Me fue diciendo toda tranquila, que era mi prometido y ¡que nos íbamos a casar en un par de días!— Edward abrió un poco la boca— ¡no hace mas que decir que es el hombre para mi, que yo necesito a alguien _maduro_ que me cuide y que sepa valorarme!—

— ¿En serio?— pregunto sorprendido, yo asentí— ¡pero Renee en verdad se volvió loca! ¿Qué le dijiste?—

— ¡Obviamente que no!—

— ¿Entonces cual es el problema?— pregunto de nuevo sin comprender, yo solté un suspiro y me lleve las manos al rostro desesperada

— Edward, mi madre esta vez en serio enloqueció, ha firmado un contrato con ese tipo en el que se pacta un trato entre ambos y en el que se asegura mi matrimonio en unos días ¡y ni siquiera me pregunto ni aviso nada!... ¡lo peor de todo es que falsificó mi firma! así que se supone que yo acepte el estúpido contrato y me casare en un par de días—

— ¡¿Qué?! ¿Pero como fue a firmar algo tan loco y encima hacerlo por ti?—

— Lo peor de todo, es que sabes que su firma es igual a la mía, ¡no hay manera de decir que es falsa! Además de que la metería en un lio y podría ir a la cárcel por falsificación… Estoy realmente preocupada por la salud mental de Renee, Edward, esto ya no es normal, mi mamá de verdad perdió el juicio— Edward aun seguía en silencio con los ojos abiertos

— ¿Y quien es el tipo?—

— Un tal Mike Newton, al parecer es un empresario exitoso que esta podrido en plata— Edward bufo con rabia

— Se quien es, intento asociarse con mi padre hace un par de años pero a Carlisle no le agrado en lo mas mínimo y rechazo su oferta, es realmente desagradable, no se como Renee fue a cometer semejante locura y mas con un tipo como Newton, aunque puedo asegurarte que el imbécil fue bastante persuasivo para lograr lo que quería, conozco sus maneras de actuar— yo me lance a abrazarlo llorando y Edward me sentó en sus piernas mientras acariciaba mi espalda

— No se que voy a hacer con Renee— le dije entre lagrimas, mientras lo abrazaba por el cuello y enterraba mi cabeza en su pecho— las cosas en serio se están saliendo de mis manos, no puedo creer como fue mi madre capaz de entregarme así a un desconocido—

— Tranquila Bella, ya vamos a encontrar la forma de salir de esta, podemos hablar con Carlisle y se que nos ayudara— yo me separe de él mientras limpiaba mis lagrimas

— De hecho— dije algo nerviosa, él alzo ambas cejas animándome a continuar— estuve hablando con Alice aunque ha sido mas su idea que mía, pero la verdad no he encontrado otra solución y por eso he venido contigo—

— Si yo te puedo ayudar, sabes que cuentas conmigo, por algo hemos sido mejores amigos todos estos años— y era verdad, Edward y yo éramos amigos desde que teníamos ambos quince años, y ahora con veintiún años de edad continuábamos siendo mucho mas amigos que antes. Yo solté un respiro

— Edward, es que…— dude de nuevo— lo que te vengo a pedir no es fácil, al menos no para mi, aunque se que para ti tampoco lo será—

— No me asustes Bella ¿Qué es lo que pasa?— yo lo mire unos segundos y me sonroje, me sentía muy avergonzada por lo que iba a pedirle— Bella— me dijo apresurándome a continuar mientras tomaba mi rostro en sus manos, de nuevo solté un respiro

— Alice y yo hemos estado mirando el maldito contrato un tiempo, hablamos con el señor Brandon que como sabes es un buen abogado, buscamos las posibles formas de cancelarlo, y aunque legalmente no hay ningún impedimento para que se lleve a cabo, hay un par de condiciones que Newton exige y que pide que sean necesarias para que se realice la estúpida boda y entre las cuales hay una que me puede salvar, aunque te repito, esta idea es mas de Alice que mía y tampoco le contamos nada al señor Brandon por ahora—

— ¿Cuáles son las condiciones?— pregunto cauteloso

— Pues, tal parece que el muy depravado esta buscando a una chica joven, pues exige que sea menor de veinticinco años, que tenga buena salud y todo eso, como veras esas las cumplo a la perfección y no hay forma de cambiarlas, pero hay una que si se puede cambiar—

— ¿Cuál?— me apuro, yo me sonroje antes de hablar

— Newton exige que sea virgen— Edward frunció el seño

— ¡Maldito pervertido y depravado!— dijo Edward enojado— ¿Por qué será que no me sorprende? Conociendo a ese imbécil era lógico que pondría esas condiciones además… ¡espera!— dijo captando el punto— ¿Estas diciendo que…?—

— ¡Sabes perfectamente que soy virgen Edward!— lo interrumpí mientras me sonrojaba

— ¡Eso ya lo se!— dijo rodando los ojos como expresando que era obvio— lo que quiero decir, es que, ¿estas pensando en perder tu virginidad para no cumplir con los requisitos?— yo asentí— Pero Bella— dijo ahora preocupado— si tu no has estado con nadie hasta ahora, y no has querido apresurarte me parece injusto que lo haga solo por eso—

— No tengo mas opción Edward, es mi única salida— le dije casi en un susurro

— Pero a fin de cuentas ¿Qué tengo que ver yo en todo esto?— me pregunto aun sin comprender, yo levante mi rostro y lo mire directamente a los ojos, Edward sostuvo mi mirada y cuando entendió se levanto de golpe haciendo que yo también me levantara y paseándose nervioso por el lugar— ¡¿Estas loca?!—

— ¡Edward eres al único que puedo acudir!—

— ¡Me niego!— espeto tajante

— ¡Por favor! Eres tu o Jacob Black, ¡no tengo mas opciones!—

— ¡¿Cómo?! ¡De ninguna manera! ¡Y mucho menos con ese perro sarnoso!—

— ¡¿Pero que quieres que haga?! No conozco a nadie mas y si tu no me ayudas, se que Jacob estaría dispuesto a hacerlo—

— ¡Ya lo se! El imbécil bota la baba por ti desde hace años, pero sabes perfectamente la fama que tiene Jacob, ¡a la media hora todo el mundo estará al tanto de tu situación y estarás en boca de todo el mundo!—

— ¡¿Y porque crees que vine primero contigo?!— le grite, estaba empezando a ponerme nerviosa— ¡No conozco a nadie mas que sea de mi confianza! Es esto o casarme con un tipo que ni siquiera conozco ¡y que prácticamente podría ser mi papá! ¿Te imaginas si tengo que acostarme con ese tipo? ¡Estoy desesperada!— Edward se acerco a mi y me abrazo para calmarme

— Cálmate Bella— dijo volviéndose a sentar en el sofá y colocándome en sus piernas

— Tú no me entiendes porque nunca vas a estar en mi situación— le reproche

— Te entiendo Bella, pero entiéndeme tu a mi, lo que me pides es casi tan loco como lo que hizo tu madre—

— ¿Y crees que no lo se? ¿Crees que para mi fue fácil reunir el valor suficiente para venir a pedirte semejante locura? ¿Crees que para mi es fácil, venir donde mi mejor amigo y pedirle que se acueste conmigo?— dije mirándolo seria— Me muero de la vergüenza ¡pero no se que mas hacer!— dije volviendo a enterrar mi cabeza en su pecho

— Bella— dijo— ¿estas segura que no hay mas nada que hacer?— yo negué aun con la cabeza en su pecho

— Lo peor de todo es que esta mañana se lo dije a Renee—

— ¿Qué le dijiste?— pregunto cauteloso

— Que no era virgen y por eso no me podía casar con Newton—

— ¿Te creyó?—

— No, ella sabe que no he tenido ningún novio ni nada oficial y me conoce, sabe que no soy de las que se acuesta con cualquier de la noche a la mañana— bufe frustrada— pero como se lo repetí tantas veces, ahora quiere obligarme a ir al medico para que me hagan un examen, conociéndola, mañana mismo me llevara al doctor y si se entera de la verdad estoy perdida— Edward suspiro frustrado

— Bella yo…— respiro fuertemente— lo peor de todo es que si tienes en mente a Black es porque en serio estas desesperada— yo solté una risita, Jacob había sido compañero de nosotros en el instituto, y había estado interesado en mi durante todo este tiempo, pero como era el típico niño _Play boy_, y además le gustaba "informar" de sus experiencias a sus amigos sin omitir quien era la chica con la que había estado, yo había rechazado todas sus propuestas y prácticamente cada que me lo cruzaba huía de él— Pero Bella— dijo ahora tomando mi rostro para que lo mirara a los ojos— yo no se si soy capaz de hacer esto contigo, me sentiría como un abusador, ¡eres mi mejor amiga!—

— Ya se que yo no tengo la figura de tus tantas citas, pero al menos haz el esfuerzo, cierras los ojos y piensas en alguna de tus fabulosas conquistas— él frunció el ceño

— ¿Otra vez la autoestima?— me pregunto molesto— Sabes perfectamente que eso no tiene nada que ver y que tu eres mil veces mejor que cualquiera— yo simplemente reí con sarcasmo— ¡Es en serio!— dijo enojado nuevamente— sabes perfectamente que no es por eso Isabella— yo fruncí el seño al escuchar mi nombre completo, en verdad estaba enojado, solo así me llamaría Isabella— Pero de verdad me siento como si abusara de ti—

— Edward, realmente seria yo la que abusaría de la situación al forzarte a hacerlo, pero de verdad, no se con quien mas contar, es esto o aceptar las propuestas de Alice y eso en verdad seria humillante— él soltó un suspiro

— ¿Cuáles propuestas? ¿Qué tiene en mente ahora ese demonio?—

— Pues, sabes como es Alice— él asintió de nuevo recalcando lo obvio— ha pensado en contratarme a un "profesional"— Edward bufo enojado otra vez, yo negué asombrada al recordar las miles de posibilidades que me había dado mi amiga— en llevarme a algún bar, emborracharme y hacerme acostar con el primero que aparezca, ¡incluso ha pensado en hacerlo ella misma!— dije alarmada

— Dios mío, lo peor de todo, es que no me cabe la menor duda de que cumplirá con cualquiera de las opciones si es necesario— dijo asustado

— Lo se, por eso no pude pensar en nadie mas que en ti, esta bien que yo no estoy muy interesada en las relaciones y no le doy importancia a nada de eso, pero tampoco quiero que mi primera vez sea con un desconocido desagradable ¡o con la propia Alice!... se que te parece descabellado que haya recurrido a ti Edward, pero, al menos se que me sentiré mas tranquila si es contigo, nos conocemos de toda la vida y se que al menos vas a ser cuidadoso— dije sonrojándome a mas no poder y enterrando de nuevo mi cabeza en su pecho por la vergüenza. Edward me abrazo unos minutos para darme ánimos y luego lo sentí suspirar sonoramente

— Esto es una locura, tu madre en verdad te ha metido en un lio y lo peor de todo es que yo resulte enredado en todo esto— yo levante mi cabeza y lo mire directamente

— ¿Eso significa…?— pregunte algo ilusionada y esperanzada

— Si, creo que si— dijo nervioso— no puedo permitir que Alice cumpla con alguna de sus locas ideas o que recurras a Black, no me sentiría bien sabiendo que estas pasando por todo esto y yo no te ayude pudiendo hacerlo, aunque después de todo ayudare de una forma tan descabellada— dijo negando con la cabeza

— Gracias Edward— dije abrazándolo fuertemente y dándole un beso en la mejilla— te juro que te lo voy a deber toda la vida, nadie haría algo así solo para ayudarme, de verdad gracias— él soltó una risita irónica

— Estas equivocada Bella— yo lo mire sin comprender— mas de uno estaría encantado de estar en mi lugar en estos momentos— yo me sonroje un poco y sonreí

— No se si tantos, pero ese no es el punto, me refiero a que justamente tu que no quieres, estas dispuesto a ayudarme solo para que no sea desagradable para mi, aun sin importar lo desagradable que sea para ti— dije bajando la mirada, Edward de nuevo tomo mi rostro con sus manos

— Bella— dijo en tono de reproche— No digas tonterías, puedes estar segura que será todo menos desagradable para mí, tú eres hermosa y si yo no quería hacerlo no es porque no seas llamativa si no porque hemos estado juntos tantos años que yo te veo casi como mi hermana y es raro para mi estar en esta situación. Y deja ya por favor esa autoestima que tienes, me frustra que no haya manera de hacerte entender lo que eres y lo que vales—

— Okey— dije para pararlo, pues me sabía el discurso de memoria— No más comentarios auto discriminativos, lo prometo—

— No me des la razón solo por salirte del problema en este momento, hazlo para que lo pongas en práctica— dijo de nuevo en reproche

— Está bien, te lo prometo— dije de verdad, él sonrió, pues me conocía bien y sabia cuando mentía y cuando hablaba con la verdad, luego me abrazo de nuevo y me dio un beso en la frente, nos quedamos así un rato en silencio hasta que lo sentí suspirar nervioso

— Bella— me llamo temeroso, yo levante mi cabeza y lo mire, se notaba tenso— ¿Cuándo?— pregunto llevándose una mano al cabello, claro signo de nerviosismo, yo me sonroje

— Lo que te dije de que Renee es capaz de llevarme al medico mañana es verdad— dije avergonzada

— Ni siquiera me vas a dar tiempo de asimilar la noticia— dijo riendo pero continuaba nervioso, tomo mi rostro entre sus manos y me miro directamente, yo me sentí realmente nerviosa, sus ojos expresaban determinación y yo no sabia si alegrarme o preocuparme por ello

— Si te sirve de consuelo, creo que yo estoy más nerviosa que tú— dije medio en broma para tratar de calmarme, pero falle

— No lo creo— dijo acercando nuestros rostros y dándome un beso suave en los labios, fue apenas un rose, una simple caricia de nuestros labios, pero se sintió muy bien

— Edward…— no pude continuar pues ahora si me estaba besando de verdad

—*—


	2. Capitulo 2

_**Summary: **__Su madre esta desesperada por encontrarle pareja, hace un trato descabellado con un hombre desconocido el cual quiere casarse con ella ¿A quien recurrirá Bella para que la ayude? ¿Sera su solución mas descabellada que el propio trato de su madre?_

_**Disclaimer: **__Los personajes de __Twilight son propiedad de Stephanie Meyer._

* * *

**SOLO AMIGOS **

**By. Yurika Cullen **

**Capitulo Dos**

—*—

Los labios de Edward eran suaves y cálidos, se movían con extrema delicadeza, como tratando de llevar las cosas con calma para no asustarme. Yo tenia mi corazón a mil por hora, pues sabia lo que se avecinaba, sabia lo que seguiría después de los besos y aunque confiaba en Edward, estaba nerviosa porque seria mi primera vez. Lentamente y de igual forma le respondí el beso, ambos estábamos acostumbrándonos al hecho de que estaríamos juntos y por eso tomábamos las cosas con calma, pero yo estaba prefiriendo dejarme llevar pues, por lo menos, él sabia lo que hacia ya que de los dos era el único con experiencia, así que solo me tocaba dejarme guiar del experto. Continuamos besándonos por largo rato y para ser sincera me sentía bien, aparte de los nervios que son normales en cualquiera, me sentía tranquila, pues estaba segura que luego de hoy no estaría traumada ante el recuerdo y se que por el contrario seria una ocasión especial. Solo esperaba que nuestra amistad no se arruinara por esto, al menos yo haría lo posible porque eso no sucediera.

Edward dejo de besarme y se separo lentamente de mi pegando su frente a la mía, yo continúe con los ojos cerrados por unos segundos, pero al final reuní el valor suficiente y decidí abrirlos, Edward me miraba con cautela y tal vez vio en mi algo que lo animo a continuar y le indico que no estaba tan asustada.

— Vamos a mi habitación— dijo levantándose y haciendo que lo siguiera hasta su cuarto mientras el me tomaba de la mano y caminábamos en silencio, cuando llegamos a la habitación, Edward se acerco y me abrazo tiernamente mientras besaba mi cabeza, yo le regrese el abrazo— prométeme que si te sientes incomoda o lo que sea, por muy mínimo vas a decírmelo— me pregunto luego de que nos separamos, yo simplemente asentí pero no dije nada, no podía hablar de lo nerviosa que estaba

Edward de nuevo se acerco a mi y me beso de igual forma que en el sofá de la sala, lentamente y sin dejar de besarnos nos guio hasta la cama y cuando estuvimos junto a ella, sus manos empezaron a acariciar mi cuerpo suavemente. Sentí un nudo en el estomago con cada caricia, con cada toque de sus manos sentía la piel estremecerse como si quemara, sus manos vagaban por mi cuerpo pero no tocaban mas de la cuenta, estaba llevando las cosas con calma y mentalmente se lo agradecía, aunque yo sabia que seria así, yo sabia que Edward seria cuidadoso y por eso había decidido venir en su ayuda, porque sabia que él me trataría con cariño.

De igual forma en que me beso y acaricio, me quito la blusa negra que traía puesta y empezó a desabrochar el pantalón azul lentamente, yo me avergoncé y sonroje completamente al estar frente a él solo con mi ropa interior negra, cuando Edward lo noto, me dio una sonrisa cálida para que me tranquilizara y me beso de nuevo, aunque esta vez sus besos era mas efusivos que los anteriores, lentamente y dejándome llevar le quite la camisa blanca de botones que llevaba y le acaricie el pecho. Se sentía realmente bien tocarlo, Edward siempre había tenido una buena figura y aunque yo ya lo sabia, comprobarlo con mis propias manos estaba siendo bastante agradable.

Él soltó un suspiro ante mis caricias y empezó a bajar sus besos por mi cuello y hombros, regresando de nuevo y haciendo varias veces el mismo recorrido. Lentamente me hizo acosarme en la cama y él se puso sobre mí sosteniendo un poco su peso para no descargarlo todo en mí. Esta vez continuo besando mi cuello mientras sus manos me acariciaban atreviéndose de a poco a explorar cada vez mas, de nuevo me deje llevar y empecé a acariciarlo mas allá de su pecho bajando un poco a su abdomen y subiendo por sus brazos y espalda.

Esta vez sentí las manos de Edward desabrochar mi sujetador y cuando me lo quito intente cubrirme pero el tomo mis manos con las suyas impidiéndomelo.

— No te cubras— dijo con una voz ronca que jamás en la vida le había escuchado, pero que lo hacia verse muy sensual, luego se acerco a besarme de nuevo mientras bajaba lentamente la ultima prenda que me faltaba, cuando estuve completamente desnuda ante él, me recorrió de arriba abajo con la mirada y yo no pude evitar sonrojarme furiosamente

— Edward— dije con algo de reproche aunque mi voz sonó igual de ronca que la suya, él levanto su rostro hacia el mío y sonrió a modo de disculpa, luego se acerco y me dio un corto beso en los labios

— Perdón— me dijo sobre mis labios mientras me miraba fijamente— pero no lo pude evitar. Eres hermosa Bella— yo sentí mi corazón acelerarse y rápidamente esquive su mirada, él tomo mi rostro en sus manos haciendo que lo mirara de nuevo— eres hermosa— volvió a repetir— y te lo diré las veces que sean necesarias para que lo entiendas— luego me beso

Pero este beso era completamente diferente al resto, era apasionado y fuerte, pero nunca perdió la delicadeza, no lo pude evitar y le respondí de igual forma mientras le cruzaba los brazos al cuello y lo acercaba más a mí. Luego de un rato de besos y caricias completamente apasionadas, Edward se deshizo de sus pantalones y sus bóxers y mientras lo hacia lo mire todo lo que pude. Era hermoso, Edward en verdad era perfecto en todos los sentidos y de nuevo aunque ya lo sabía, me encantaba poder comprobarlo. Cuando de nuevo se recostó sobre mí haciendo que nuestra piel desnuda en su totalidad se rosara un fuerte suspiro salió de mis labios pero fue acallado lentamente por sus besos.

Las caricias fueron mas profundas y no pude contenerme mas y comencé a jadear suavemente ante su toque, pero un fuerte gemido salió de mis labios cuando Edward beso y acaricio mis pechos de una forma fabulosa a la vez que también acariciaba mi parte mas intima, aunque sentía vergüenza, también estaba completamente dominada por las sensaciones y no pare de gemir todo el tiempo por sus caricias, luego de un rato, Edward regreso a mi altura y me beso fieramente, pero después termino el beso bruscamente y yo abrí mis ojos al no comprender.

— ¿Qué pasa?— pregunte jadeando

— No tengo preservativos— dijo con la voz igual que la mía— a diferencia de lo que crees, yo no me acuesto con tantas como piensas y han sido mas bien muy pocas. Además hace mucho tiempo que no estoy con nadie, ni siquiera recuerdo cuando fue la ultima vez— no se porque pero me sentí feliz al saber que no había estado con nadie en mucho tiempo

— No hay problema Edward— él me miro sin comprender— hace tiempo que me estoy cuidando pues luego de una visita al medico me recomendaron hacerlo para controlarme… ya sabes, esas cosas de mujeres— dije algo avergonzada, él sonrió por mi vergüenza y luego me beso suavemente en los labios

— ¿De verdad estás segura de que quieres continuar?— me pregunto ahora serio, yo lo mire y simplemente asentí

— Eso ya lo hablamos— dije en un susurro— y ya llegamos a una conclusión— dije mirándolo directamente para que confirmara mi decisión

— Te prometo que seré cuidadoso— me dijo dándome otra vez un suave beso en los labios mientras lentamente repartía besos cortos por todo mi cuello hasta mi oído— y te prometo que hare lo posible para que también lo disfrutes— dijo junto a mi oído, esta vez su voz era ronca de nuevo, sentí los vellos de todo mi cuerpo erizarse ante sus palabras

Luego de un par de besos y caricias lo sentí entrar suavemente en mí, cuando en mi rostro se formo una mueca de dolor, Edward me beso fuertemente y yo lo abrece de igual forma mientras él cuidadosamente continuaba, cuando estuvo adentro por completo se quedo quieto unos minutos esperando a que me acostumbrara, al ver que me relajaba, empezó a moverse lentamente y yo de igual forma comencé a jadear. Edward al ver que lo estaba disfrutando aumento de a poco el ritmo mientras acariciaba mi pierna derecha y me besaba el cuello a la vez que yo acariciaba su espalda y comenzaba a gemir cada que aumentaba sus embestidas. A los segundos Edward también estaba jadeando y gimiendo roncamente cerca a mi oído.

Estuvimos así por un rato más y cuando mi cuerpo empezó a convulsionarse le cruce las piernas a la cintura acto que lo hizo gemir fuertemente y enterrar la cabeza en la almohada junto a la mía mientras continuaba moviéndose rápidamente, no tarde mas en llegar al clímax y lance un gemido que resonó por toda la habitación mientras mi espalda se arqueaba pegándome mas a él, haciendo mas fuertes mi sensaciones. Edward continúo unos minutos más y cuando su tiempo llego me beso con fuerza ahogando en mis labios su propio gemido y luego de un par de empujes más cayó con cuidado sobre mí respirando agitadamente.

Cuando ambos teníamos la respiración normal, Edward se giro a un lado y me arrastro con el haciéndome apoyar la cabeza en su pecho y abrazarlo por la cintura mientras nos cubría con las sabanas, estuvimos un rato en silencio mientras él me acariciaba un brazo, luego tomo mi rostro con su mano libre y me hizo mirarlo directamente.

— ¿Estas bien?— pregunto algo preocupado yo asentí

— Bastante bien— dije en un susurro y enterrando mi cabeza en su pecho por la vergüenza de haber soltado esas palabras, lo sentí sonreír a mi lado

— Bueno, por lo menos creo que no te traumaste— esta vez lo mire

— Edward, ¿Te puedo decir la verdad?— me miro algo angustiado

— Creo que estaría más que agradecido, no importa lo que sea, pero no quiero que me mientas— yo continúe mirándolo fijamente, sabia que así él podría ver si mentía o no

— Fue realmente maravilloso— Edward suspiro aliviado y sonrió— creo que no pudo haber sido mejor— él me abrazo fuertemente y me beso en la cabeza

— Tengo que decir que yo también sentí lo mismo— dijo unos segundos depuse de un silencio cómodo, yo sonreí aunque no se porque

— Edward— lo llame

— Dime Bella—

— ¿Puedo quedarme esta noche contigo?— él me miro algo sorprendido— Es que no quiero volver ahora a mi casa, me siento muy bien aquí como para arruinarlo por culpa de mi madre— él sonrió abiertamente

— No tienes ni que pedirlo, sabes que siempre puedes quedarte cuando quieras—

— Gracias—

— Pero al menos llama a avisarle— dijo inclinándose a la mesita de noche y sacando su celular del primer cajón para luego pasármelo, yo suspire resignada

— ¿Puedo al menos solo mandarle un mensaje? De verdad no quiero hablar con ella ahora— Edward asintió y yo rápidamente le envié un mensaje a Renee para decirle que no dormiría en casa y me quedaría con Alice, al menos sabia que mi madre no llamaría a Alice para confirmar nada, pues sabia que ella estaba tan disgustada como yo por lo que estaba haciendo y en cuanto a Alice, ya hablaría con ella después personalmente

— ¿Quieres algo de comer?— me pregunto Edward levantándose, yo rápidamente retire mi mirada a otro punto de la habitación mientras él se vestía— llamare a pedir algo a domicilio—

— Lo que pidas estará bien— dije simplemente, luego regrese la mirada hacia él cuando ya tenia puesto los pantalones, él asintió y salió a la sala a llamar, yo aproveche su ausencia para vestirme, me puse solamente mis bragas y mire la camisa de Edward en el suelo— ¡Edward!— lo llame antes de continuar vistiéndome

— ¡Dime!— exclamo desde la sala

— ¡¿Me presas tu camisa?!— pregunte algo avergonzada, pero es que dormir con mi jean seria bastante incomodo, además él siempre me prestaba algo suyo para dormir cuando me quedaba

— ¡Claro, úsala de pijama si deseas!— no respondí nada y simplemente tome la camisa y me la puse, cuando termine de abrocharla salí a la sala junto a él, Edward estaba aun al teléfono pidiendo la comida

Cuando la comida llego, nos sentamos en el sofá de la sala mientras veíamos la televisión, hablamos como siempre y yo me sentí tranquila de ver que nuestra relación no había cambiado a pesar de lo que había pasado hace unas horas. Cuando llego la hora de dormir, me sentí algo nerviosa, pues siempre que me quedaba en su apartamento dormíamos juntos en la misma cama, pero luego de lo que paso hoy estaba algo incomoda, al final no dije nada y ambos nos acostamos en su cama, en la misma cama en que horas antes habíamos hecho el amor, pues aunque las cosas hayan sido bastante raras, yo no me atrevería a llamarlo solo sexo, era una palabra demasiado frívola, además aunque fuera como amigos nos queríamos, y eso era suficiente para que yo dijera que habíamos hecho el amor.

Estuvimos en silencio un rato cada uno intentando dormir, y bastante lejos el uno del otro, al final y luego de unos minutos, nos habíamos girado sin decir palabra y nos habíamos acomodado juntos y abrazados como solíamos hacerlo siempre que dormíamos juntos, pero de una forma u otra nos empezamos a besar e inevitablemente y sin conocer el motivo o darnos razones, terminamos haciendo el amor de nuevo, y esta vez fue tan espectacular como la anterior. Cuando terminamos, nos quedamos dormidos desnudos, cansados, pero satisfechos. Y sorpresiva e inevitablemente, esa noche dormí con una paz y tranquilidad con la que nunca había dormido antes, pero también con el fuerte pensamiento de que las cosas si habían cambiado.

—*—


	3. Capitulo 3

_**Summary: **__Su madre esta desesperada por encontrarle pareja, hace un trato descabellado con un hombre desconocido el cual quiere casarse con ella ¿A quien recurrirá Bella para que la ayude? ¿Sera su solución mas descabellada que el propio trato de su madre?_

_**Disclaimer: **__Los personajes de __Twilight son propiedad de Stephanie Meyer._

* * *

**SOLO AMIGOS **

**By. Yurika Cullen **

**Capitulo Tres**

—*—

A la mañana siguiente me desperté algo aturdida y desorientada, pero cuando tuve los ojos completamente abiertos y reconocí la habitación en donde estaba, la realidad me golpeo y lo sucedido la noche pasada comenzó a llegarme rápidamente a la cabeza. Gire lentamente mi cabeza para ver si mi acompañante aun estaba a mi lado y efectivamente, Edward estaba junto a mí aprisionándome contra su pecho y profundamente dormido. No se como demonios paso o mas bien dicho si lo sabia, pero el motivo por el que habíamos _repetido_ la noche anterior nuestro _encuentro_, era desconocido para mi. ¿Qué demonios nos diríamos ahora? ¿Cómo íbamos a actuar? No tuve mucho tiempo de pensar pues el claro sonido de mi celular se sentía desde la sala, donde lo había dejado la noche pasada, intente levantarme pero el brazo de Edward me lo impedía y en vez de aflojar su agarre, se había girado dormido quedando frente a mi y aprisionándome mas con su otra mano.

— Edward— lo llame mientras movía suavemente su hombro— Edward—

— ¿Mmm?— dijo mas dormido que despierto

— ¡Despierta!— exclame empezando a frustrarme y sacudiéndolo con más fuerza

— ¿Qué pasa?— pregunto perezosamente mientras abría los ojos— hola— dijo cuando me reconoció y sonrió

— ¡Edward despierta de una vez!— exclame de nuevo— ¡mi celular esta sonando pero me tienes aprisionada y no puedo levantarme!— le dije frustrada, él bajo su rostro y miro sus brazos como me tenían agarrada por la cintura, luego regreso su mirada hacia mi sonriendo a modo de disculpa mientras me soltaba

— Perdón— yo no le di tiempo a continuar hablando, tome la sabana enrollándome en ella y salí corriendo hasta la sala para tomar mi celular que continuaba sonando insistente, mire el identificador y tal como pensé, era mi madre

— ¿Qué pasa mamá?— conteste con desgano

— _¿Cómo que, que pasa? ¿Has visto la hora que es? son mas de las once de la mañana y aun no te dignas a aparecer, necesito que estés aquí antes de las dos de la tarde— _¿Las dos? vaya, había dormido bastante

— ¿Para que? Hoy es sábado, tengo la tarde libre— dije enojada

— _Puede que no tengas universidad, pero tienes otros compromisos_—

— ¿Qué compromisos?— pregunte imaginándome la cita al medico

— _Tienes una comida con el joven Mike a las dos de la tarde en mi restaurante preferido y no quiero que llegues impuntual, es un hombre que aprecia mucho el tiempo—_ eso era peor que la cita al medico

— Y yo soy una mujer que aprecia su libertad y si mal no recuerdo yo no quede en comer con nadie, así que no soy responsable de nada—

— _¡Isabella!— _exclamo a modo de regaño— _Estoy haciendo esto por ti, solo pienso en tu bienestar y tú te portas obstinada y terca_—

— Renee, aquí la única obstinada y terca eres tu ¿Qué no entiendes que solo tengo veintiún años y que no pienso casarme con un viejo?—

— _Por lo mismo que eres joven es que no comprendes lo mejor para ti_—

— Mamá, yo se perfectamente lo que es mejor para mi y definitivamente casarme con alguien que no cosco y que en cima me dobla la edad, no esta en la categoría de mejor—

— _¡No se porque eres tan mal agradecida!_— comenzó con su típico discurso

— Mira Renee, para con tu discurso que me lo se de memoria, y para que estés tranquila, voy a asistir a la dichosa comida— casi podía verla sonreí— pero el motivo por el que voy no es el mismo que tienes en mente—

— _¿Qué estas hablando?—_ pregunto cautelosa

— Ya te lo había dicho a ti, así que se lo voy a dejar claro también a Newton, yo no cumplo con los requisitos, así que el trato queda cancelado—

— _¡¿Qué?! ¿Otra vez con esa tontería? Deja de inventarte escusas Isabella y asume tus responsabilidades_—

— No te estoy inventado nada, además esas responsabilidades fueron unas que yo jamás acepte y si no me voy por la vía legal es porque fue mi propia madre la que me engaño y porque no te quiero ver pagando por un acto que ha sido producto de tu locura, así que no me queda mas remedio que aceptar tu maldita propuesta de ir al medico y comprobarte que digo la verdad y así salirme de una maldita vez de toda esta tontería— dije bufando

— _¿Estas hablando en serio?— _pregunto completamente alarmada

— Piensa lo que quieras, pide la condenada cita y confírmalo por ti misma. Hablamos después en la casa, estaré puntual para la maldita comida— y le colgué, luego me gire suspirando y encontré a Edward recargado en el marco de la puerta solo con sus bóxers negros, de nuevo desvié mi mirada

— ¿Qué paso?— me pregunto preocupado y yo le conté todo lo que había hablado con mi madre— Dios mío, en verdad Renee necesita alguna atención especial— yo asentí

— Edward, ¿Puedo pedirte otro favor?— pregunte sonrojada, él asintió— ¿Podrías acompañarme? No quiero enfrentarme a ese tipo yo sola—

— Claro que si te acompaño— me dijo sonriendo para tranquilizarme

— Entonces llamare a Alice para que me traiga algo de ropa, aun no quiero ir a casa—

— Mientras hablas con ella yo me daré una ducha— yo asentí y él regreso a la habitación, agradecí que no mencionara nada de la noche pasada, mire mi celular unos segundos y suspire, aquí se venia lo mas terrible. Busque el número de Alice y le marque

— _¿Hola?_— respondió con voz adormilada

— Hola Alice, ¿Te desperté?—

— _¡Bella! No importa que me despertaras, cuéntame ¿Qué paso? Me tienes preocupada, ¿Dónde estas?_—

— Alice, estoy en el apartamento de Edward ¿Podrías venir por favor y traerme algo de ropa?—

— _¿Qué paso?_—

— Aquí te cuento—

— _Pero Bella, tienes que contarme algo ¿acepto?— _yo suspire

— Si_— _un chillido se escucho fuertemente al otro lado del teléfono

— _¿Lo hicieron?_—

— ¡Alice!— me queje

— _Vamos Bella, a eso ibas, respóndeme ¿Lo hicieron?_—

— Si— volví a responder resignada, total, no podía esconderle nada. Otro chillido se escucho en la línea

— _¡Lo sabia! ¿Y como fue?—_

— ¡Alice!— volví a reclamar

— _Bella, no seas tímida, solo dime, fue bueno o malo, nada mas— _por mi mente pasaron todos los momentos del día pasado, no, definitivamente no había sido malo

— Fue espectacular— respondí tal vez con demasiada sinceridad, y de nuevo otro chillido se escucho

— _¡Vas a tener que darme todos los detalles!_—

— No, eso si que no, ¡olvídate!—

— _Okey, esta vez me conformare con eso, pero solo respóndeme algo más— _

— ¿Qué cosa?— pregunte cautelosa

— _¿Lo repitieron?— _de inmediato me sonroje al recordar lo que habíamos hecho de nuevo la noche pasada. Volví a suspirar resignada

— Si—

— _¡Dios mío! ¡Entonces en verdad estuvo bueno! Bien, no te voy a molestar mas… por ahora, ya mismo me arreglo y voy para allá… chao amiga_— y colgó. Yo negué con la cabeza, si no es mi madre, Alice iba a matarme un día de estos

Entre en la habitación de Edward y sentí el agua correr en el baño, así que rápidamente abrí uno de los armarios y saque un albornoz para deshacerme de la sabana y cubrir con algo mas decente mi desnudez. Luego hice la cama y de nuevo las imágenes del día anterior llegaron a mi cabeza, esto realmente me estaba empezando a preocupar, Edward era mi mejor amigo, yo no podía estar pensando en esas cosas cada vez que lo viera o cada vez que estuviera en este cuarto, tal vez mi estado es porque las cosas estaban muy resientes, solo debía darme un poco de tiempo y todo volvería completamente a la normalidad.

Cuando arregle la cama, Edward salió del baño con solo una toalla en su cintura, el torso estaba repleto de gotas de agua y su cabello mojado y alborotado, trague en seco, esto seria más difícil de lo que pensé. Disculpándome rápidamente le dije que era mi turno para el baño ya que Alice no tardaría en llegar, así que sin mirarlo de nuevo, corrí al baño y me encerré en el.

Como lo imagine cuando salí me encontré a Alice sentada en la cama, con las piernas cruzadas y mirándome de manera picara, solo le di un suave "hola" y ella no dijo nada, me paso la ropa que me pondría y preferí no poner ninguna queja por el tipo de prendas, pues cualquier reclamo y ella estallaría. Cuando estuve arreglada, ella empezó a hablar pero sorprendentemente no menciono el tema de Edward, y yo ya estaba nerviosa, eso no era bueno, algo se traía entre manos.

— Habla de una maldita vez Alice, tu silencio es peor que tus preguntas— Alice me miro ilusionada. _Aquí vamos_

— Para serte sincera, tengo muchas cosas y la misma vez nada que preguntar—

— No te entiendo—

— Se que no me darás detalles y esta vez no los quiero— yo abrí los ojos sorprendida

— ¿Estas bien?— dije en verdad preocupada

— No te extrañes, de verdad no los quiero, se que, aunque no fue como debía de ser, tuvo que haber sido especial para que lo repitieras— yo me sonroje— así que, te conozco y prefiero que te guardes los detalles para ti, pues es algo especial— yo me sorprendí, en verdad hablaba en serio, la abrace fuertemente

— Gracias—

— De lo que no te vas a salvar es de darte un par de concejos— dijo ahora con su semblante habitual

— ¡Alice!— me queje— ¿Quién te dijo que los necesito? Lo que paso ayer, no se va a repetir, así que están de sobra tus concejos—

— Yo no estaría tan segura—

— ¿Qué quieres decir?—

— Si te soy sincera, yo siempre he pensado que ustedes están hechos el uno para el otro y esto que paso, me lleva a pensar que el destino tuvo mucho que ver y que al final van a terminar juntos—

— No digas tonterías Alice, si me atreví a pedírselo fue porque no tenia mas opción—

— Pero si lo repetiste, estoy segura que no fue solo porque estuvo bien, algo mas los tuvo que motivar… a los dos— dijo sonriendo

— Basta de tonterías Alice, mejor salgamos que pronto tengo que ir a la dichosa cena con el imbécil de Newton—

— Que lastima que no te pueda acompañar, pero tengo una reunión familiar en casa de Jasper, no puedo faltar—

— No necesitas hacerlo, con que Edward me acompañe esta bien, tu ve tranquila a tu cena que luego te cuento como me fue— ella sonrió cuando mencioné a Edward pero no dije nada y lo deje pasar

— Esta bien, entonces me voy, cuídate mucho amiga—

— Gracias—

Ambas salimos a la sala donde Edward estaba sentado viendo televisión en el sofá, Alice se acerco a él, le dio un abrazo a modo de despedida y le dijo algo al oído causando que Edward se sonrojara y la mirara mal, ella solo sonrió y se fue.

— ¿Estas lista?— yo asentí— Entonces vamos— ambos salimos rumbo al estacionamiento del edificio y subimos al Volvo de Edward

Cuando llegamos al restaurante, busque por todo el lugar y cuando vi al idiota de Newton en una de las mesas nos acercamos a él, Newton se levanto sonriendo cuando me vio, pero su expresión cambio cuando vio a Edward.

— Hola cariño— dijo acercándose y dándome un beso en la mejilla tomándome desprevenida— ¿No me presentas a tu acompañante?—

— No me llames cariño— me queje mientras tomaba asiento

— ¿Para que quieres presentaciones Newton? Si sabes perfectamente quien soy— dijo Edward sentándose a mi lado

— Claro que lo se Cullen, pero no tengo la menor idea que hace aquí el hijo de Carlisle y mucho menos acompañando a mi prometida— yo bufe

— Yo no soy tu prometida— Newton me lanzo una mirada de "si, claro"

— ¿Y entonces Cullen? ¿Qué haces aquí?—

— Edward es mi amigo y tranquilamente puede sentarse con nosotros, además si vine a esta comida, de la cual me entere hace un par de horas y en la que no se conto con mi opinión, es para dejarte un par de cosas en claro—

— Si es sobre la boda, no tienes porque preocuparte por detalles, pide lo que quieras—

— Si es de la boda, pero no vengo a pedirte detalles, vengo a cancelarla— Newton alzo ambas cejas sorprendido, pero luego hizo un gesto sarcástico

— Te recuerdo que ya firmaste un contrato—

— ¡Yo no firme nada! Fue mi madre la que firmo por mí y lo sabes—

— Eso a mi no me importa, claramente ahí dice tu nombre y eso es lo valido, así que no puedes librarte de un acuerdo que ya esta establecido—

— Claro que puedo— le dije calmadamente, él de nuevo alzo ambas cejas con expresión sarcástica— tu estableciste un par de condiciones para firmar el acuerdo y hay una que no tengo, así que no cumplo con tus exigencias—

— Tu madre me dijo que cumplías con todas, no saques escusas—

— Mi madre no sabe todo de mi Newton—

— Y según tu ¿Cuál es la condición que no cumples?—

— Que no soy virgen— dije simplemente, aunque me sonroje un poco al final, pero no iba a mostrarme vulnerable ante Newton. Él por el contrario abrió los ojos sorprendido luego sonrió

— Vaya— dijo colocando los brazos sobre la mesa y entrelazando los dedos— ¿Quién lo diría? Tan santa que te vez—

— Cuida tu lengua— le dijo Edward en tono frio pero tome su mano bajo la mesa para que se tranquilizara, Newton hizo un gesto de mano restándole importancia y se giro de nuevo hacia mí

— Bien, pues entonces tienes razón, eso da por cancelado el trato— dijo sonriendo y yo internamente me sentí aliviada— pero— claro, algo mas había, no todo podía ser color rosa— eso significa que ustedes me engañaron— yo abrí los ojos sorprendida— tu madre firmo el contrato prometiendo entregarme algo que obviamente no llenaba con los requisitos, así que eso es una violación al contrato y un engaño—

— Pero ella no tenia la menor idea— trate de explicar

— Ese no es el tema, no puedes ir firmando contratos sin estar segura cien por ciento de lo que ofreces, eso se puede calificar de estafa—

— No seas extremista Newton— se quejo de nuevo Edward, Newton de nuevo lo ignoro

— Aun así, hay una forma de librarte de una demanda de mi parte—

— ¿Cuál es?—

— Mira Bella— dijo tomando mi mano libre pues la otra seguía bajo la mesa tomando la de Edward— en verdad me gustas, pero como viste en el contrato yo estoy buscando una mujer joven y sana que no tenga nada de experiencia para que sea mi esposa y me de hijos, por eso explique claramente todos los puntos, porque son fundamentales para mi— hablaba como si buscara una empleada de servicio, yo no dije nada, simplemente lo mire esperando que continuara — pero aun así puedo ofrecerte que seas mi _amiga especial,_ mientras encuentro a la indicada y nos divirtamos un poco— dijo mientras acariciaba mi mano— después de todo si ya no eres virgen debe saber entretenerme lo suficiente— sentí a Edward levantarse de golpe y jalar mi brazo de entre las manos de Newton, sabia perfectamente lo siguiente que iba a hacer, pero antes de que estuviera cerca, me solté de su agarre y estampe mi mano en el rostro de Newton muerta de ira

— ¡No seas imbécil!— le grite, las miradas de todo el mundo se centraron en nosotros— ¡¿Por quien mierda me tomas?!—

— ¡Maldita perra!— grito sobándose la mejilla, pero no le dio tiempo a continuar pues Edward lo había callado de nuevo con un golpe, antes de que se le fuera encima y en verdad le diera una paliza abrace a Edward por la cintura y lo separe

— ¡Te dije que cuidaras tu maldita lengua Newton! ¡Que aquí el único hijo de perra eres tú! ¡Debería darte vergüenza el tener que hacer un estúpido contrato para poder conseguir una mujer joven que este dispuesta a darte bastardos! Haz lo que se te de la gana con ese estúpido contrato y si quieres hacer una demanda ¡hazla! Ya vamos a ver quien es el que engaño a quien aquí y quien es el que sale mal librado— y sin esperar respuesta de nadie, me tomo de la mano y me jalo fuera del lugar— ¡No puedo creer como pueden haber escorias como esa en este mundo, no deberían existir!— exclamo cuando llegamos al Volvo— tampoco puedo entender como es que tu madre no vio la clase de persona con la que trataba—

— Cálmate Edward— le dije mientras lo tomaba de los brazos, pues estaba muy nervioso— No ganas nada enfadándote— él me miro y suspiro luego me abrazo y beso mi frente

— Lo siento, no quería desquitarme contigo—

— No hay problema, no me hiciste nada, por el contrario, si no fuera porque tú estas aquí conmigo, te aseguro que yo hubiera salido mucho peor de ahí de haber estado sola—

— Si, creo que si— dijo ahora abriéndome la puerta del auto y aunque estaba más calmado seguía con expresión seria, yo no lo dude y subí al auto— Pero aun así, creo que es hora de que haga algo— dijo cuando ya estuvo en el puesto del piloto, yo lo mire sin comprender

— ¿Hacer algo de que?—

— Voy a hablar con tu madre— dijo serio mientras arrancaba en auto

— Edward, en verdad no hace falta que lo hagas, además va a pensar que te lo pedí—

— Que piense lo que quiera, aunque te opongas lo voy a hacer, las cosas se están saliendo de control y si antes no había interferido ya llego el momento, lo que hizo tu madre en verdad fue un acto bastante estúpido y esta vez pienso dejarle en claro un par de cosas, antes de que haga mas tonterías que ni siquiera podamos remediar—

— Pero Edward…—

— Edward nada— me corto— ya te lo dije, aunque no estés de acuerdo lo hare, así que mejor evítame discusiones contigo también, que después de todo lo hago solo por ti— yo lo mire y asentí, cuando se ponía en ese plan era imposible hacerlo cambiar de opinión, pero además me sentí feliz por sus ultimas palabras

—*—


	4. Capitulo 4

_**Summary: **__Su madre esta desesperada por encontrarle pareja, hace un trato descabellado con un hombre desconocido el cual quiere casarse con ella ¿A quien recurrirá Bella para que la ayude? ¿Sera su solución mas descabellada que el propio trato de su madre?_

_**Disclaimer: **__Los personajes de __Twilight son propiedad de Stephanie Meyer._

* * *

**SOLO AMIGOS **

**By. Yurika Cullen **

**Capitulo Cuatro **

—*—

Cuando llegamos a la casa mi madre salió rápidamente a recibirnos.

— ¡Bella! ¿Cómo te fue con Mike?— pregunto emocionada

— Renee— la llamo Edward

— ¡Oh! Hola Edward, perdón, no sabia que también vendrías ¿Cómo estas?—

— Bien, pero me gustaría hablar contigo—

— Claro que si, siéntate, ¿Quieres algo de tomar?— él negó con la cabeza, mi madre al ver la seriedad en el rostro de Edward también se puso seria y de nuevo le hizo una seña con la mano para que tomara asiento— ¿Qué quieres hablar?— pregunto cuando ya todos nos sentamos

Yo estaba al lado de Edward jugando con mis dedos nerviosa, mi madre quería mucho a Edward y siempre lo tomaba en cuenta cuando él la aconsejaba sin importar la corta edad que tuviera pues lo consideraba muy maduro, pero cuando se mencionaba el tema de una pareja para mi y él trataba de defenderme, mi madre se ponía obstinada y lo ignoraba, como las cosas no habían pasado a mayores, Edward lo había dejado pasar, pero ahora era diferente.

—

Como imaginaras— empezó Edward— Bella ya me conto lo que hiciste con Newton—

— Edward, es lo mejor para mi hija—

— Renee, déjame terminar— mi madre de nuevo al ver el semblante serio de Edward guardo silencio— la verdad Renee como ya sabes, ninguno de nosotros ha estado de acuerdo con tus intentos de buscarle pareja a Bella— dijo refiriéndose a Alice, a él mismo e incluso a sus padres, que son buenos amigos de Renee— y si anteriormente lo deje pasar es porque me parecía inofensivo lo que hacías— yo bufe frustrada, para mi era la cosa mas insoportable del mundo y él la llamaba inofensiva— pero las cosas se te salieron de las manos y te pasaste de la raya al firmar un acuerdo con Newton— mi madre lo miraba aun en silencio— ¿En que estabas pensando? ¿Sabes la clase de persona que es Newton?— Renee no respondió por unos segundos

— Me pareció el adecuado para mi hija, tiene la forma de mantenerla sin problema, es un caballero respetable y…—

— ¿Caballero respetable?— la corto Edward— entonces no estamos hablando de la misma persona— mi madre lo miro confundida— porque el Mike Newton que yo conozco no tiene nada de respetable y mucho menos de caballero y lo confirmo hoy al pedirle a Bella que fuera su amante cuando ella le dijo que cancelaba la boda porque no cumplía con todos los requisitos impuestos, incluso la llamo perra— dijo frunciendo el ceño disgustado al recordar, mi madre abrió los ojos asombrada y se llevo las manos a la boca ahogando una exclamación de sorpresa

— Pero… yo…— no continuo hablando, miro a Edward, luego a mí y al final bajo la mirada

— Además, no te sorprendas si en poco tiempo te llega alguna citación al juzgado por demanda, pues Newton amenazo a Bella con hacerlo porque tú lo engañaste diciéndole que Bella cumplía con todas sus exigencias— mi madre de nuevo abrió los ojos asustada— ¿En que demonios pensaste al falsificar la firma de Bella? Eso es algo delicado Renee y no puedes estar tomando decisiones a la ligera por los demás— de verdad la escena hasta se me hacia graciosa, Edward parecía un padre regañando a su hija, aunque eso era típico en mi madre, ella siempre actuaba como una niña

— Perdón— dijo mi madre mirándome, yo negué con la cabeza para restarle importancia

— Lo hecho, hecho esta— le dije— ahora lo importante es que dejes de meterte en mi vida y que me dejes a mi tomar mis propias decisiones, además, ahora vamos a tener que enfrentarnos a una demanda con Newton y no será cosa fácil, pues tiene el suficiente dinero para arrastrarnos—

— No te preocupes por eso— dijo Edward tomando mi mano— se que mi padre estará dispuesto a ayudarte, el señor Brandon es nuestro mejor abogado y se que el padre de Alice hará hasta lo imposible para que Newton no se aproveche de su dinero en este asunto— yo suspire aliviada

— Gracias Edward—

— Para eso estamos los amigos— dijo sonriendo y se levanto— entonces no siendo mas, me retiro, tengo que terminar un trabajo para la universidad y aunque me falta poco, si no lo hago ahora, no tendré tiempo después— yo asentí y me levante para acompañarlo a la puerta pero antes de que saliéramos de la sala un grito de exclamación de mi madre nos hizo girarnos preocupados

— ¿Qué paso?— dije preocupada, mi mamá se levanto y se acerco a mi rápidamente

— Eso significa que, ¡¿En verdad no eres virgen?!—

— ¡Mamá!— sentí mi cara hirviendo por el sonrojo y a Edward tosiendo a mi lado, lo mire de reojo y él estaba tan rojo como yo— ¡¿Podrías ser mas discreta por favor?!—

— ¡Pero Bella! ¡Si eso es cierto, tienes que decirme con quien fue y si te cuidaste!—

— ¡Renee!— exclame avergonzada y girándome rápidamente jale a Edward fuera de la sala, rumbo a la puerta de salida, esto en verdad era muy incomodo ¿No pudo esperar a que Edward se fuera? Justamente ir a decir eso frente a él, _¡que vergüenza!_— Perdón— le dije cuando estuve parada en la puerta, él ya estando afuera, no me atreví ni a mirarlo, Edward se acerco y tomo mi rostro entre sus manos, él también se veía algo incomodo

— No te disculpes, creo que debimos imaginarlo, es Renee, algo así era lógico que dijera—

— Pero fue bastante incomodo—

— Si, creo que si— luego se acerco y me dio un beso en la frente— nos vemos el lunes en la universidad Bella, recuerda que vas a acompañarme a la última clase— yo asentí y él se marcho.

Edward estudiaba medicina y él tenía que hacer un examen práctico en enfermería y primeros auxilios, así que les habían pedido llevar a una persona voluntaria para que fuera su conejillo de indias para la evaluación y que permitiera sacarse muestras, aunque al comienzo no me gusto mucho, pues si mencionábamos agujas y sangre yo me ponía bastante nerviosa, al final acepte solo porque sabia que Edward seria cuidadoso.

Cuando entre en la casa, como era obvio mi madre me bombardeo con preguntas sobre quien había sido el chico con el que había estado y si aun nos frecuentábamos, pero como era de esperarse yo no respondí nada y rápidamente subí a mi habitación y me encerré en ella, llame a Alice y le conto lo sucedido con Newton, además le pedí que hablara con su padre para que tomara el caso en cuanto Newton apareciera con la demanda.

El lunes en la mañana sin falta nos llego una carta de citación al juzgado por una demanda establecida por Mike Newton, mi madre se puso realmente nerviosa y dijo que jamás se imaginaria que ese hombre tan aparentemente respetable fuera a resultar tan patán, después de darle un buen discurso y de prácticamente hacerla jurar y re jurar que pararía con todo este tema de las parejas, salí rumbo a la universidad a mi primera clase de literatura.

Las clases pasaron rápido y ni siquiera tuve tiempo de almorzar, pues tuve que reunirme con mi compañera de clase Ángela para terminar un trabajo grupal para el día de mañana, y como yo luego de mi última clase acompañaría a Edward a la saya, no teníamos mucho tiempo. Le había mandado un mensaje a Alice avisándole que no podría acompañarla en el almuerzo y ella me había regresado otro diciéndome que no importaba que ya nos reuniríamos mañana.

— Por fin terminamos— Dijo mi compañera Ángela cuando salíamos de la ultima clase— hoy a sido un di agotador— se quejo

— Al menos tú ya terminaste, yo aun tengo que quedarme una hora más y a una clase que ni siquiera es mía—

— Bella, si quieres yo gustosa cambio contigo de lugar y hago de conejilla de indias para Edward, tal vez me tenga que dar respiración boca a boca— yo la mire sorprendida— ¿Por qué me miras así? Por Dios, si tu amigo esta como se le da la gana, ni siquiera me puedo imaginar como será besar esos labios tan apetecibles que tiene— yo la mire y me quede callada. Si solo ella supiera lo bien que se sentía besarlo. _Un momento, ¡no puedo estar pensando en eso de nuevo!_

— Ángela, ¿Qué cosas dices?— Cambie el tema— ¿Acaso tu no estabas muy enamorada de tu vecino Ben?—

Ángela bufo frustrada

— Si, lastimosamente es así—

— ¿Cómo que lastimosamente? La última vez tu expresión era diferente—

— Ya lo se, pero es que los hombres son un completo misterio, no lo puedo entender, un día esta bien conmigo y hasta siento que también le gusto, y al siguiente se porta tan frio que me hace sentir como si ni me conociera—

— ¿Ahora entiendes porque yo no quiero ningún hombre a mi lado? Justamente quiero evitar eso—

— Ya te llegara el indicado Bella, pronto te veré enamorada hasta los huesos de algún espécimen macho— yo reí ante sus palabras

— Espero que ese día no llegue nunca— dije falsamente horrorizada

— Y yo espero con ansias el día en que Bella Swan reconozca estar babeando por un hombre, además de que felicitare al afortunado que haya logrado semejante hazaña—

— ¡Cállate!— le dije riendo

— ¡Bella!— sentí que gritaron mi nombre e inmediatamente supe quien era, además el suspiro estúpido que lanzo Ángela me confirmo que estaba en lo cierto

— ¿En serio no quieres que vaya en tu lugar?— me pregunto mi amiga cuando vimos a Edward correr hasta mi lado, no tuve tiempo de responder

— ¡Bella! Te he estado buscando desde hace rato, mi clase esta por comenzar y te necesito— dijo tomando mi mano— Hola— saludo a Ángela en cuanto la vio y le dio una sonrisa de disculpa por haber llegado tan precipitado, mi amiga le respondió con una sonrisa estúpida— ¿Vamos?— me pregunto

— Nos vemos mañana Ángela— me despedí de ella mientras era arrastrada por Edward quien le hizo una seña de despedida

— ¡Suerte con el espécimen macho!— me grito a distancia

— ¡Y tú con tu vecino!— ella hizo una cara de fastidio y luego sonrió

— ¿Espécimen macho?— me pregunto Edward cuando estábamos cerca a su aula de clase

— Una tontería— dije restándole importancia él solo se acogió de hombros

Entramos en su salón de clase y había mas gente de lo normal, ya que todos habían llevado a un acompañante para las muestras el salón estaba abarrotado.

— ¡Edward!— llamo James, un compañero de clase de Edward— ¿pero mira a quien trajiste? Hola Bella— saludo cuando estuvimos cerca a él

— Hola James— le respondí sonriéndole, me caía muy bien

— Edward ¿Estas seguro que es la mejor opción? Esto es una práctica de primeros auxilios y de muestras de sangre, Bella nos va a hacer todo absolutamente real cuando se desmaye o se lastime— dijo riendo, Edward soltó una risita y yo los fulmine a ambos con la mirada, luego sentí a Edward abrazarme con una mano

— No te preocupes James, así mi nota será más valida, ¿Por qué crees que la traje?— esta vez le di un codazo

— No le veo nada de gracioso, así que mejor me voy y tú veras como consigues la nota sin acompañante Edward— él volvió a abrazarme

— Solo es una broma, no te preocupes Bella, nada te va a pasar— y me dio un beso en la mejilla

— Dejen esas demostraciones de amor en publico— volvió a hablar James— solamente quieres alardear porque sabes que Bella no deja que nadie mas que no seas tu se le acerque— le dijo a Edward, él solo rio— Bella, cuando quieras puedes venir conmigo, yo te demostrare que mis besos y abrazos son mejores que los de Edward— dijo guiñándome un ojo

— Deja de hablar tonterías y mejor preocúpate por ti mismo— le dijo Edward cortante— ¿En donde esta tu acompañante?—

— Acaba de entrar por esa puerta— dijo James caminando hasta la puerta con una sonrisa estúpida y llegando hasta una chica peli roja y completamente hermosa, que en cuanto lo vio también sonrió

— ¿Quién es?— le pregunte a Edward

— Según su apariencia, debe ser la famosa victoria, James ha estado detrás de ella desde hace tiempo, al parecer esta avanzando— comento gracioso

No pudimos continuar hablando pues el profesor llego y la clase comenzó, empezaron con los primeros auxilios, tuvieron que contestar un par de preguntas teóricas y luego pasamos a lo práctico. Todo iba bastante bien y tengo que decir que cuando Edward me dio respiración boca a boca el corazón se me acelero al tenerlo tan cerca, pero casi se me para de la impresión cuando al final y antes de separarse de mí me dio un pequeño beso y me mordió suavemente el labio inferior, agradecí que el profesor decidiera acercarse en ese momento a preguntarle algo a Edward pues no tenia cara parar mirarlo, aunque había sido él, el que me había besado, la sensación que me causo me dejo perdida y no quería que notara mi nerviosismo.

Continuamos después con la última parte del examen que seria la muestra de sangre, en cuanto vi todas esas agujas me puse realmente nerviosa.

— Cálmate Bella— me dijo Edward cuando paso alcohol por mi brazo para desinfectar la zona donde se veía la vena— Ni siquiera vas a sentir la aguja—

— Eso dices tu— él sonrió— hazlo de una vez, ya estoy metida en esto así que apresúrate— le dije algo desesperada y es que ver tantas ajugas y el olor a desinfectamente me ponían mas nerviosa. Edward se acomodo los guantes haciendo una mueca divertida, tomo la jeringa y luego de alistarla la acerco a mi brazo, yo gire mi rostro y cerré los ojos

— Ya— dijo unos minutos después, poniendo un algodón en mi brazo y haciendo que lo doblara, yo abrí los ojos asombrada pues no había sentido nada

— ¿En serio?— le pregunte, él solo levanto el frasquito transparente con mi sangre, como prueba a sus palabras

— Te dije que no lo sentirías— dijo sonriendo, luego tomo un marcador y puso mi nombre en el papelito del tubo— Es solo que eres demasiado consentida—

— Tú si vas a ser un excelente medico, de ahora en adelante cada que necesite una muestra de sangre, vas a tener que hacerlo tú— Edward me sonrió mientras se lavaba las manos

— Con gusto lo hare— dijo guardando los implementos que anteriormente había usado y botando otros tantos— Espérame que entrego esta muestra para que la refrigeren, mañana tenemos que hacerle exámenes a la sangre así que debo asegurarme que la guarden, en cuento regrese nos vamos, no tomes tus cosas que yo las llevo por ti—

— Edward, solo fue una pequeña muestra de sangre, no hice ninguna donación, puedo cargar mis cosas yo misma— él me dio una mirada de reproche— Esta bien, te espero— dije resignada, él sonrió y lo vi alejarse hacia su profesor, Edward siempre era tan caballeroso

Luego de que entregara la muestra lo vi acercarse de nuevo, me levante de la silla alistándome para salir pero un estruendo y un sonido de vidrios rotos se escucho por todo el salón, y me hizo girar a ver que sucedía. Un poco mas allá de un metro de mi, una chica había dejado caer el tuvo con la muestra de sangre al suelo y este se había hecho añicos regando la sangre por todos lados. Cerré los ojos y de inmediato me lleve la mano a la nariz para tratar de taparla y no sentir el olor, pero fue demasiado tarde, estaba comenzando a marearme. Sentí unos brazos alrededor de mi cintura, sosteniéndome firmemente.

— ¿Estas bien?— escuche decir a Edward, yo simplemente negué con la cabeza y apoye mi frente en su pecho— Sera mejor que salgamos de aquí antes de que en verdad te desmayes—

— Bella ¿Estas bien?— sentí la voz preocupada de James

— La sangre la marea— le explico Edward pues yo aun estaba con los ojos cerrados y apoyada de él

— Vaya, y yo que al principio lo había dicho en broma, pero será mejor que la saques, esto apestara a sangre por un rato— no cruzaron mas palabras y luego Edward con cuidado me ayudo a salir del salón, cuando estuvimos afuera tome respiraciones profundas para tratar de dispersar el olor a oxido y sal que había quedado en mi nariz

— ¿Te sientes mejor?— me pregunto preocupado, esta vez si abrí los ojos para mirarlo

— Si, creo que estoy algo mejor—

— No lo parece, te vez muy pálida— dijo acariciando mi mejilla

— Ya se me pasara, al menos ya no siento que me voy a desmayar— dije sonriéndole

— Aun así, será mejor que te recuestes un rato, vamos a mi apartamento que esta mas cerca y así te tomas algo para que te compongas un poco— yo simplemente asentí y con cuidado me ayudo a llegar hasta su auto

—*—


	5. Capitulo 5

_**Summary: **__Su madre esta desesperada por encontrarle pareja, hace un trato descabellado con un hombre desconocido el cual quiere casarse con ella ¿A quien recurrirá Bella para que la ayude? ¿Sera su solución mas descabellada que el propio trato de su madre?_

_**Disclaimer: **__Los personajes de __Twilight son propiedad de Stephanie Meyer._

* * *

**SOLO AMIGOS **

**By. Yurika Cullen **

**Capitulo Cinco **

—*—

Diez minutos después estábamos entrando en su apartamento y yo estaba tomando asiento en su cómodo sofá.

— Quédate ahí quieta hasta que te sientas mejor, te traeré algo de agua fría— yo asentí y cerré de nuevo los ojos sintiéndome mucho mejor, al menos el olor a oxido y sal se había ido, solo estaba un poco mareada pero pronto pasaría. Luego Edward llego con el agua y cuando la tome me sentí mucho mejor

— Ahora si me siento mejor— le dije, él se sentó a mi lado y me hizo recostarme en el sofá usando sus piernas de almohada a la vez que acariciaba mí cabello

— Perdóname, por mi culpa estás así—

— No tienes porque pedir disculpas, no fue tu culpa que la chica dejara caer la muestra de sangre, además estamos a mano, yo también te he pedido favores no muy gratos— no se porque mencioné el tema, pero ya lo había dicho, abrí los ojos para ver su expresión y él tenia el seño fruncido y me miraba de manera reprobatoria

— Me habías prometido que dejarías de pensar y decir ese tipo de comentarios de ti misma— yo lo mire con culpabilidad

— Lo siento, creo que es la costumbre— Edward se acerco demasiado a mi rostro y de inmediato me puse nerviosa

— Además, creo que te lo dije, pero tendré que hacerlo de nuevo— su voz era casi un susurro— lo que paso entre nosotros, fue mucho más que agradable— mi corazón se acelero y me quede paralizada, no le dije ni una sola palabra, estaba perdida totalmente en su mirada, Edward me miraba de una forma diferente a lo normal, esa mirada que tenia, la había visto solo en un par de ocasiones, había podido apreciar esa expresión, solamente las veces que habíamos hecho el amor. No tuve tiempo de pensar en nada mas, pues el había acortado la distancia que faltaba y me había besado

Sin pensarlo dos veces le respondí y cruzándole los brazos al cuello lo acerque mas a mi, pero la pose era algo incomoda para Edward pues sin despegar sus labios de los míos, me acomodo ágilmente sobre su regazo y me abrazo por la cintura. Estuvimos besándonos un rato mas y cuando el aire nos falto nos separamos, pero Edward continuo repartiendo besos húmedos por mi cuello a la vez que sus manos empezaron a vagar por mi cuerpo acariciando todo lo que podían. No lo pude evitar y yo también comencé a acariciarlo suavemente y de nuevo sin pensarlo le desabotone la camisa y se la quite.

Las cosas se nos salieron de las manos y minutos después estábamos completamente desnudos en el sofá, Edward nos había girado y me había colocado en el sofá acostándose él sobre mí sin dejar de acariciar mi cuerpo en ningún momento. De nuevo empezó a besar mi cuello lentamente y a bajar de igual forma hasta mis pechos, pero me sorprendo cuando siguió bajando y se detuvo en mi intimidad, podía sentir su respiración sobre mi piel sensible. Algo sorprendida y asustada abrí los ojos que hasta ahora habían permanecido cerrados.

— Edward ¿Qué…?— dije con la voz en un susurro, pero no pude terminar pues un gemido fuerte que solté se escucho por todo el lugar cuando sentí la lengua de Edward moverse en mi entrepierna

Jamás en mi vida imagine sentir tanto placer y mucho menos que fuera Edward el que lo hiciera y mas aun en esta forma, fue imposible callarme y no pare de gemir con fuerza todo el tiempo, sentí mi cuerpo contraerse cuando el clímax estaba cerca, pero al parecer Edward tenia algo diferente en mente pues se detuvo y empezó de nuevo su recorrido de besos pero esta vez en forma ascendente, cuando llego a mis labios me beso con pasión y yo le respondí de igual forma. Segundos después lo sentí entrar en mí y de nuevo un gemido salió de mis labios.

Edward tomo mis manos y entrelazo nuestros dedos mientras las situaba arriba de mi cabeza apoyándolas en el amplio sofá, continúo moviéndose largo rato y cuando sentí de nuevo las convulsiones cerré los ojos con fuerza.

— Bella— me llamo con esa voz ronca que tanto me gustaba— Abre los ojos— me pidió pero yo no podía hacerlo, estaba tan concentrada en el placer que no era capaz de abrirlos— Bella, abre los ojos— me pidió de nuevo mientras se acerco a morder mi labio inferior

Con todo mi esfuerzo los abrí y me encontré directamente con los suyos, sus ojos estaban más verdes y brillantes que nunca y me miraban con tanto deseo que mi placer aumento y el clímax me golpeo al instante, él no tardo en acompañarme y a los segundos cayo sobre mi respirando agitado.

Como era de esperarse permanecimos en silencio aun cuando nuestra respiración se normalizo, Edward aun estaba sobre mi aunque no me pesaba para nada, por el contrario me sentía bastante cómoda al tenerlo tan cerca. Lo sentí moverse con la intención de levantarse pero el sonido del timbre lo paralizo en su lugar, yo por el contrario abrí los ojos asustada y empecé a empujarlo para que me diera espacio y poderme levantar, él rápidamente entendió y también se levanto, ambos comenzamos a vestirnos rápidamente mientras el timbre no paraba de tocar.

— Con esa forma de tocar solo puede ser Alice— le dije algo nerviosa, pues obviamente ella iba a notar lo que habíamos estado haciendo

— Ve y quédate en la habitación— me dijo Edward quien ya estaba vestido y se pasaba una mano por el pelo para tratar de arreglar lo que era imposible, pues su cabello había quedado muchísimo mas desordenado de lo normal con nuestro acto de hace unos minutos— lo mas seguro es que se entero que estuviste mal, así que mejor ve a costarte— yo asentí y terminando de colocarme la blusa corrí a su habitación, en cuanto cerré la puerta del cuarto y me acosté en la cama lo sentí abrir la puerta de la entrada y un chillido se escucho dándome a entender que efectivamente era Alice

— ¡¿Por qué tardaste tanto?!— le reprocho en un grito— ¡¿Dónde esta Bella?! Me dijeron que se había sentido mal—

— Esta en mi cuarto— se escucho un silencio corto y luego la puerta de la habitación se abrió estrepitosamente haciéndome brincar del susto

— ¡Alice, no me asustes así!— me queje y segundos después tenia a mi amiga colgada a mi cuello

— ¿Cómo estas?—

— Bien, solo fue un simple mareo, dejaron caer un tubo de ensayo con sangre— mi amiga me miro detenidamente y yo me sonroje al instante, ya se había dado cuenta. Luego se giro hacia Edward quien de inmediato desvió la mirada

— Ya veo— dijo mirándome de nuevo— si, al parecer ya esas mejor— yo guarde silencio ante su mirada perspicaz

— ¿Quieres algo de tomar Alice?— le pregunto Edward claramente cambiando el tema

— Si, una Coca-cola estaría bien y ponle hielo, hace mucho calor aquí— Edward no dijo nada y rápidamente salió de la habitación— Ahora si, escupe— me dijo cuando estuvimos solas

— ¿Qué cosa?— me hice la desentendida

— Sabes perfectamente bien de lo que hablo, que estaban haciendo cuando llegue— dijo dándome de nuevo esa mirada perspicaz— Habla Bella o no te va a gustar que te lo pregunte cuando Edward este aquí— yo bufe frustrada, ella seria capaz

— Bien, justo lo que te imaginas— los ojos de Alice se iluminaron

— ¡Lo sabia! ¿Ahora vas a seguir negando que yo tenia razón?—

— Alice, la verdad es que ni se como llegamos a eso, estábamos simplemente hablando y las cosas se salieron de las manos—

— Deja de negar lo obvio, cuando una cosa como esa pasa, no hay mas explicación de que ambos se gustan, pero en ustedes es algo mas allá—

— Alice por favor— escuchamos pasos y guardamos silencio, pero Alice me dio una mirada de advertencia de que este tema no se quedaría así, luego Edward apareció con la Coca-cola para Alice

Gracias a Dios hablamos de temas sin importancia y Alice no hizo ninguna imprudencia de mencionar el tema frente a Edward. Por el contrario nos informo que había hablado con su papá y que él había aceptado nuestro caso, la primera audiencia seria en quince días.

— Por cierto— dijo Alice— recuerden que hoy es la fiesta en casa de Jessica— yo hice una mueca de disgusto

— ¿En verdad tengo que ir?— le pregunté ella me miro con las cejas alzadas— no se porque no la hicieron el fin de semana, tenia que ser hoy lunes—

— Esa es la idea Bella, las fiestas entre semana están incluidas en la vida normal universitaria así que no puedes faltar, ya habías aceptado ir, y tú también Edward— él solo sonrió

— Tranquila Alice, no es como si pueda escapar— le dije

— Y aunque lo intentaras no podrías— me dijo Edward yo solo negué con la cabeza

— Entonces vámonos a tu casa, hay que prepararnos para esta noche, en momentos así es que extraño tanto a Rosalie, si no se hubiera ido a Londres con Emmett ella me ayudaría a arreglarte. Todo esto es culpa de tu hermano— dijo mirando mal a Edward, él solo sonrió y negó con la cabeza, Emmett era el hermano mayor de Edward, se había ganado una beca para estudiar Administración Empresarial en Oxford y como Rosalie su novia y mejor amiga de Alice y mía, no podía vivir sin él decidió hacer su carrera allá mismo para estar juntos— vamos Bella, y Edward pasa a recoger a Bella a las siete a su casa, Jasper pasara por mi—

— Estaré puntual— y sin decir más me arrastro fuera del apartamento de Edward. En cierto modo tenia que agradecerle a Alice el que apareciera, pues todo el tiempo no había sido capaz de mirar a Edward a los ojos y no se que hubiera pasado si hubiera tenido que enfrentarlo sola, era mejor irme y pensar tranquila para luego hablar con cabeza fría sobre esta rara situación

Alice condujo en silencio hasta la casa, cuando llegamos mi madre no estaba así que rápidamente subimos a mi habitación para alistarnos, al parecer Alice traía el auto cargado con la ropa que íbamos a usar y no me dio opción a discutir pues rápidamente y con sus acostumbrados pucheros me hizo poner lo que había escogido para mi, un vestido corto, aunque no era excesivo yo no estaba muy acostumbrada a usarlos. Aun así no dije nada.

— No se que es lo que esta pasando Alice— le dije a mi amiga cuando retomamos el tema de Edward— No se ni como terminamos haciéndolo de nuevo y tampoco tengo la menor idea de cómo mirarlo a la cara de ahora en adelante, ni como actuar junto a él—

— Bella, solo tienes que enfrentarlo y hablar con sinceridad—

— Pero es que ni siquiera se que es lo que siento ni pienso sobre nada—

— Bella— me llamo— ¿Lo quieres?—

— ¿Qué pregunta es esa Alice? claro que lo quiero ha sido mi mejor amigo casi toda la vida—

— No me refiero a ese tipo de cariño—

— No se Alice, no ha pasado ni una semana de esto, ¡estoy confundida!—

— Amiga, tienes que analizar como te sientes cuando esas con él, hasta yo puedo verlo, entre ustedes hay algo más que simple amistad, con un amigo no te andas acostando cada que tienes oportunidad ¡y mucho menos tu!— yo bufe

— Me gusta Alice, Edward me gusta, pero no se si hay algo mas allá de la atracción, ni siquiera se que es lo que él siente—

— Y no lo vas a saber si no se lo preguntas—

— No es tan fácil como tu crees, ni siquiera pude darle la cara cuando estabas presente, no podre hacerlo sola y mucho menos para hablar sobre el tema—

— Inténtalo Bella, nada pierdes, es mas ganaras mucho, yo lo se— no pudimos continuar hablando pues el timbre de la casa sonó, mire el reloj y eran las siete en punto, debían ser los chicos

Efectivamente eran Jasper y Edward, nos saludamos y rápidamente Alice arrastro a Jasper a su auto dejándonos a Edward y a mi en un incomodo silencio.

— ¿Y Renee?— pregunto Edward cuando estuvimos en el auto, di gracias a Dios cuando hablo cualquier tema

— La verdad, no tengo ni la menor idea, cuando llegamos no estaba— dijo sacando mi celular— déjame llamarla para avisarle que saldré, a diferencia de ella, yo no quiero que se preocupe cuando venga y no me encuentre— marque el numero de mi madre y tres tonos después contesto, se escuchaba mucho escándalo al otro lado

— _¿Hola?_—

— Mamá ¿Dónde estas?—

— _¿Bella?_—

— Renee ¿Dónde demonios estas?—

— _¡Hija!_— dijo mas alegre de lo normal— _Que bueno que me llamas ¿paso algo?_— dijo arrastrando las palabras, _oh no, ¡estaba borracha!_

— ¡Renee estas borracha!— Edward desvió sus ojos del camino unos segundos para mirarme, yo rápidamente puse el altavoz para que escuchara

— _No estoy borracha Bella, solo algo mareada_— dijo arrastrando las palabras de nuevo

— ¿Dónde estas?—

— _¿No leíste la nota que te deje en la nevera?—_

— No fui a la cocina, ¿Dónde estas?—

— _Me encontré esta tarde con una vieja amiga del instituto y me invito a una reunión, no te preocupes, ella me llevara a casa_—

— Si está tan borracha como tu, es mejor que te quedes a dormir donde sea que estés—

— _Suenas como mi madre_— me reprocho riendo

— A veces me siento como tu madre— le dije disgustada

— _No te preocupes hija solo me estoy divirtiendo, creo que no me he reído tanto desde que tu padre estaba vivo, así que pienso quedarme un rato mas—_

— Está bien mamá, solo cuídate ¿si? Yo también voy a salir hoy así que si llegas primero y no me encuentras no te preocupes—

— _Okey hija, diviértete_— y me colgó, yo recosté la cabeza en el asiento cerrando los ojos

— En verdad hay ocasiones en las que me siento como su madre— dije más para mí, pero Edward lo escucho, pues sentí su mano tomar la mía para darme ánimos, un estremecimiento me recorrió cuando me toco, pero no retire la mano

— Tranquila, por lo menos se esta divirtiendo, tal vez eso es lo que le falta a tu madre, liberarse un poco— yo suspire

— Tienes razón—

— Tu también deberías hacer lo mismo— me dijo cuando aparcamos frente a la casa de Jessica— deja de preocuparte por ella, esta bien— yo asentí y segundos después Edward me ayudo a bajar del auto

—*—


	6. Capitulo 6

_**Summary: **__Su madre esta desesperada por encontrarle pareja, hace un trato descabellado con un hombre desconocido el cual quiere casarse con ella ¿A quien recurrirá Bella para que la ayude? ¿Sera su solución mas descabellada que el propio trato de su madre?_

_**Disclaimer: **__Los personajes de __Twilight son propiedad de Stephanie Meyer._

* * *

**SOLO AMIGOS **

**By. Yurika Cullen **

**Capitulo Seis **

—*—

Nos encontramos con Alice en la entrada y rápidamente los cuatro entramos a la casa, Jessica nos hizo un saludo desde lejos mientras conversaba con un par de personas. Encontramos lugar en los sofás y nos sentamos. Estuvimos hablando un rato y tomando un poco también.

— Edward— lo llamo Jasper— tengo una noticia que no te va a gustar— él lo miro sin entender

— ¿Qué cosa?—

— Acaba de entrar tu mayor tormento— Edward hizo un gesto de desagrado

Yo rápidamente gire hacia la puerta y vi entrando a Lauren Mallory, una chica de la universidad, bastante arrogante, superficial y estúpida, que en cuanto Edward entro a la universidad lo había acosado de todas las formas posibles, dejándole bastante en claro que quería algo con él, pero Edward muy caballerosamente le había dicho que no quería nada con ella, pero Lauren era sumamente insistente, así que Edward y yo nos vimos en la necesidad de decirle que éramos novios para que dejara de molestarlo y lo hizo, aunque fuera solo un poco, pues siempre esta tratando de encontrar la manera de acercarse a Edward.

En cuanto Lauren nos vio, le dedico una sonrisa estúpida a Edward y lo saludo desde lejos con la mano, Edward solo hizo un asentimiento y suspiro aliviado cuando ella no se acerco y tomo otra dirección.

— No me vayas a dejar solo— me rogo Edward preocupado, yo simplemente reí

— ¿Le tienes miedo a una mujer?— dije irónica

— No sabes cuanto— se rio, Jasper y Alice también rieron

— Bien, hoy tendré que hacer el papel de novia— dije sin pensar, pero luego me sentí algo incomoda ante mis palabras, luego de lo que paso entre nosotros, esto seria muchísimo mas incomodo de lo que pensé

Continuamos hablando y bebiendo un rato más, aunque tuve que botar un par de copas, pues Alice ya estaba borracha y no hacia más que pasarme todo tipo de bebidas, al parecer Edward y Jasper hacían lo mismo pues un par de veces los vi regalando tragos o tirándolos disimuladamente.

— ¡Vamos a bailar!— chillo mi amiga emocionada jalando a Jasper del brazo, él negando con la cabeza la siguió

— Voy al baño— le dije a Edward cerca al oído pues la música estaba alta

— ¿Me vas a dejar solo?— pregunto alarmado

— ¡Edward te comportas como un niño!— dije levantándome

— No te tardes— yo solo sonreí y negué con la cabeza, en verdad estaba portándose muy infantil

Cuando entre en la cocina me sentí algo mareada, las copas por pocas que fueran ya me habían hecho efecto y empezaba a emborracharme, tendría que dejar de tomar si no quería hacer un espectáculo, mi falta de equilibrio combinado con alcohol no era una buena opción. Encontré el baño y luego de esperar a que una chica saliera de el pude por fin usarlo y regresar a donde estaba Edward.

Pero cuando estuve a un metro de distancia me lleve tremenda sorpresa al ver a Lauren sentada en mi lugar acercándose cada vez mas a Edward, el pobre tenia una cara de preocupación terrible, aunque Edward tenia mucha suerte con las mujeres, refiriéndome al sentido de que podía acostarse con quien quisiera, ya que le sobraban de donde elegir, yo sabia que era selectivo y no cualquiera pasaba por su cama, él no aceptaba que cualquier zorra estuviera con él y en cierto modo me sentí animada y esperanzada de saber que yo no era una zorra, no tenia experiencia, nunca me había considerado una belleza, pero había tenido esa oportunidad de estar con él y en mas de una ocasión, esta vez sentí mi auto estima subir un poco por eso.

En cuanto Edward me vio acercarme me hizo una cara de suplica suprema para que me acercara y lo salvara, yo sonreí un poco pero cuando llegue fruncí el seño al ver la manera en que me miraba Mallory, me pare frente e ellos dándole claramente a entender que estaba sentada en mi lugar, la muy estúpida me miro sonriendo con malicia.

— ¡Oh! Hola Bella— dijo acercándose a Edward— Creo que no hay sitio para ti— hizo una mirada alrededor donde todos los lugares estaban ocupados

— Claro que si hay sitio— dijo Edward y tomándome desprevenida de la cintura, me hizo sentar en su regazo de lado haciéndome así empujar un poco a Lauren lejos de él, yo le sonreí triunfal a ella y le cruce los brazos a Edward en el cuello

— Gracias _mi amor_— Edward me miro algo sorprendido pues, aunque siempre fingíamos ser novios frente a ella, yo nunca había usado esos términos. Lauren hizo un gesto de desagrado. Sentí el maldito vestido que Alice me había obligado a usar subirse un poco ante mi posición así que me moví un poco para ajustarlo, pero todo fue en vano

— ¿Qué pasa?— me pregunto Edward divertido al verme mover incomoda

— Se me sube el vestido— él con un rápido movimiento me tomo de la cintura y me levanto un poco con una mano mientras que con la otra bajaba el vestido acariciando levemente mis piernas

— Listo— yo me sonroje un poco pero le agradecí

— Nunca los he visto darse un beso— ambos nos giramos a ver a Lauren que seguía sentada a nuestro lado, la verdad yo ya me había olvidado de ella y me sorprendí cuando la escuche hablar

— ¿Cómo?— pregunto Edward

— Aunque me digan que son novios, nunca los he visto darse un beso, eso es bastante raro—

— No tenemos que demostrarle nada a nadie y menos a ti— dijo Edward con mal humor

— Pero Edward si Lauren quiere una demostración, ¡démosela!— me anime a decir, y se que el alcohol no tiene nada que ver, pues quería dejarle claro a esa zorra que Edward no estaba disponible ni para ella ni para nadie, quería demostrarle que él _¿Estaba disponible solo para mí?_ Tal vez sonaba egoísta, pero si, quería que Edward fuera solo para mi

— ¿A que te refieres?— me pregunto Edward mirándome directamente

— A esto— le dije y lo bese

Lo tome de las mejillas y lo bese apasionada y furiosamente, Edward tomo mi cintura y acercándome un poco mas a él me respondió de igual forma el beso. Me olvide de Lauren, me olvide de la fiesta y sus invitados, me olvide del mundo, me olvide de todo, solo estábamos nosotros dos y ese beso que compartíamos, las sensaciones que me recorrieron en ese momento me hicieron darme cuenta, de que era lo que verdaderamente sentía por Edward. _Lo amaba_, estaba enamorada de él y ese beso lo afirmaba todo. Solo me quedaba rogar a Dios porque él sintiera una mínima parte de lo que yo estaba sintiendo en estos momentos.

Nos besamos por largo rato y cuando necesitamos del aire para respirar nos separamos lentamente y esta vez me atreví a mirarlo a los ojos directamente, sus ojos me gritaban que sentía lo mismo que yo, que Edward también me correspondía, pero yo no quedaría satisfecha hasta que sus labios pronunciaran lo que sus ojos me gritaban. Nos miramos por un tiempo y cuando caímos en cuenta del lugar en donde estábamos, nos giramos hacia Lauren pero el lugar estaba vacio. Yo sonreí algo arrogante, tal vez así dejaría de molestar.

— ¡Bella!— sentí que me gritaron a un par de metros, me gire y vi a Alice totalmente borracha, caminaba yéndose para los lados mientras que Jasper la tomaba de la cintura para tratar de evitar que se golpeara con algo— ¡¿Qué es lo que mis ojos acaban de ver?!— Exclamo— Y estoy segura que no tiene nada que ver con mi borrachera— dijo riendo

— Solo espantábamos a Lauren— le dije sonriendo con algo de arrogancia, ella me miro con expresión contrariada y sentí a Edward reír a mi lado

— Jasper, ¿Por qué no nos vamos de una vez? Alice no debería tomar mas— dijo Edward

— Justo venia a decirles lo mismo, pensaba llevarme a Alice a su casa, pero va a tener que quedarse en mi apartamento, si llega así, el señor Brandon me mata, ¿Podrías cubrirme Bella?— me pidió con cara de circunstancia

— No te preocupes, yo hablo con el señor Brandon y le digo que ella se quedo en mi casa— Jasper me dio una mirada de agradecimiento

— ¡Pero yo no me quiero ir!— exclamo Alice empezando a brinca y aplaudir— ¡La fiesta esta muy divertida!—

— Alice, mañana tienes que madrugar a la universidad, si continúas bebiendo, no vas a poder levantarte en semanas— la regaño Jasper, ella le hizo un puchero y le puso ojitos de sufrida, pero él solo sonrió y le dio un beso— esta vez no me vas a convencer— le dijo Jasper y ella bufo frustrada

— ¡Que aguafiestas son!— se quejo como una niña

Jasper empezó a caminar hacia la salida con Alice, yo me levante para seguirlos pero de nuevo me sentí algo mareada y caí sentada de golpe sobre Edward.

— ¿Estas bien?— me pregunto Edward preocupado, yo solté una risita

— Si, es solo que estoy algo mareada—

— Estas repitiendo lo mismo dos veces en un día, primero por la sangre y ahora por un par de copas— dijo riendo y me ayudo a levantar mientras él hacia lo mismo y nos encaminábamos a la salía

— Al menos, te he tenido a ti en las dos ocasiones para que me ayudes y evites que le haga una visita al suelo, aunque esta vez seria mucho peor si me cayera—

— ¿Por qué?— me pregunto cuando ya estábamos afuera

— Porque con este vestido que escogió Alice todo el mundo me vera la ropa interior— dije jalando el bordo del vestido hacia abajo

— Definitivamente en esta ocasión seria mucho peor— dijo riendo— creo que aparte de mi, nadie mas la ha visto, así que seria una desgracia compartir esa visión—

— ¡Edward!— exclame sonrojándome como una fresa, él simplemente se largo a reír y abrió la puerta del auto pues ya habíamos llegado, me metí rápidamente sin mirarlo a la cara, me moría de vergüenza

Jasper quien trataba de mantener a Alice dentro del auto nos hizo un gesto de despedida desde lejos cuando la pudo acomodar y rápidamente salió hacia su apartamento. Edward entro también al auto y al igual que Jasper arranco a toda velocidad. En pocos minutos llegamos a mi casa la cual estaba totalmente a oscuras, lo mas seguro es que Renee aun estuviera en la fiesta de su amiga. Edward se bajo del auto y me ayudo a bajar y a entrar a mi casa.

— ¿Quieres un café?— le pregunte— voy a preparar uno para mi, creo que eso me compondrá un poco—

— Déjame yo te lo preparo— dijo cuando entramos en la cocina y me ayudo a sentar. Luego me entrego la nota de mi madre que efectivamente como ella había dicho estaba pegada en la nevera

— Mientras haces el café, la llamare— saque mi celular y marque el número de Renee, al quinto tono me contestaron, pero no era mi madre

— _¿Hola?_—

— ¿Se encuentra Renee?—

— _¡Ah! Tú debes ser su hija Bella, mi nombre es Sarah, soy amiga de tu madre_— dijo la voz de una mujer— _No te preocupes por ella, estaba tan borracha que se quedo dormida, así que la lleve al cuarto de invitados, dejo su celular aquí en la sala, mañana cuando despierte le digo que se comunique contigo—_

— Disculpe a mi madre Sarah, pero hace tiempo que no se tomaba ni una copa—

— _No te preocupes querida, Renee no es ninguna molestia para mi, lo hemos pasado muy bien, yo la cuidare puedes estar tranquila_—

— Muchas gracias, por favor pídale que me llame en cuanto despierte—

— _Lo hare querida, hasta luego_—

— Hasta luego— y colgué

— ¿Qué paso?— me pregunto Edward colocando la taza de café frente a mí

— Se quedo dormida por la borrachera en casa de su amiga, así que imagino que no vendrá hasta mañana bien entrada la tarde, las pocas veces que se ha emborrachado duerme casi todo el día siguiente—

Tomamos nuestros cafés e inmediatamente me sentí mucho mejor, después llame al señor Brandon para decirle que Alice se quedaría conmigo pues se le había pasado un poquito la mano y estaba dormida, él no puso ninguna objeción pero obviamente es porque no había visto el estado de su hija, aun así llame a Jasper para que estuviera tranquilo, al parecer el pobre aun tenia problemas en acostar a Alice, pues se escuchaba desde el otro lado como mi amiga cantaba y reía como estúpida por la borrachera.

— Esta será la primera y la ultima fiesta a la que asista entre semana, mañana me va a costar mucho despertarme y mas estando sin Renee, ella es la que me despierta cuando me cuesta hacerlo— Edward se rio

— Creo que hare igual que tu, tampoco volveré a estas fiestas, lo peor de todo es que mañana tengo la prueba de las muestras de sangre y no puedo faltar— dijo recogiendo las tazas y llevándolas al lavado

— Deja eso— le dije acercándome y tomando sus manos para impedir que lavara dos tazas a la una de la mañana y con agua fría— ya hare yo eso mañana—

Edward no me había respondido nada, así que cuando levante mi rostro para verlo, me lo encontré mirando nuestras manos unidas y su expresión era mas seria de lo normal.

— ¿En que piensas?— él sacudió la cabeza y se giro a verme

— Nada importante—

— No lo parece, ¿Qué paso?—

— Nada, ya te dije—

— Edward, ¿Acaso ya no me tienes confianza?— le pregunte dolida

— No es eso— dijo acariciando mi mejilla

— ¿Entonces que es?—

— Es una locura Bella— frunció el ceño

— Todos estos años has confiando en mí sin importar si es una tontería o una locura, ¿Por qué empezar a esconder cosas ahora?—

— Porque anteriormente esas tonterías o locuras no te implicaban en nada— yo lo mire sorprendido

— Con mayor razón debes decírmelo—

— Más que decir, estaba pensando en algo que hacer—

— Bueno ¡pues hazlo!—

— No deberías decirme eso—

— ¿Así de malo es?—

— Para mi no—

— Entonces dudo que para mi lo sea, nunca has hecho algo que pueda causarme daño— le dije con sinceridad. Edward suspiro

— Luego no me recrimines nada— dijo acercándose a mí con esa voz ronca que me gustaba

De nuevo me tomo por sorpresa, sujetándome de la cintura me levanto y me sentó en la mesada de la cocina, sin darme tiempo a reaccionar estrello sus labios contra los míos en un beso completamente apasionado, inmediatamente le respondí. Enrede mis manos en su cabello y lo acaricie acercándolo más a mí, sentí las manos de Edward en mis piernas lentamente empezando a subir el vestido tocando la piel a su paso. Pero cuando llego lo suficientemente arriba se debuto bruscamente y corto nuestro beso.

— ¡Lo siento! Yo… creo que estoy enloqueciendo— me dijo apoyando su frente en mi hombro— Perdóname Bella perdí el control— yo aun tenia la respiración algo agitada y aun estaba algo perdida como para responder— Sera mejor que me vaya, es tarde y mañana tengo que ir a la universidad— dijo empezando a separarse de mi, alarmada tome una fuerte respiración y lo agarre de la camisa impidiendo que se alejara

— ¡Espera!— esta vez Edward me miro y en su rostro había algo de incertidumbre y sorpresa— No te vayas— le pedí— quédate, no me dejes sola— volví a pedir

Él también tomo un fuerte respiro y sujeto mi rostro para que lo mirara a los ojos.

— No puedo—

— ¿Por qué?— pregunte casi en un susurro

— Porque no se si me pueda contener, ni siquiera entiendo que me pasa Bella, las cosas se me están saliendo de las manos y no quiero hacer mas locuras, si me quedo no se si pueda controlarme—

— Entonces no lo hagas— él me miro sorprendido— no te contengas—

— Bella, ¿Te das cuenta lo que me estas diciendo?— yo simplemente asentí— ¿Y no te importa lo que suceda?—

— No— dije simplemente— para serte sincera yo tampoco tengo la menor idea de lo que pasa, pero no quiero pensar en eso ahora, solo no quiero que te vayas, quiero que te quedes conmigo— dije apoyando mi cabeza en su pecho y abrazándolo por la cintura— Quédate Edward, no importa lo que pase, solo quédate— dije aun con mi cabeza en su pecho, él me abrazo apoyando su cabeza sobre la mía

— Me quedare— dijo simplemente yo lo abrace con mas fuerza

— Edward— le dije separando mi cabeza de su pecho y mirándolo a los ojos— Vamos a mi habitación— él no respondió nada simplemente me beso y me cargo hasta mi cuarto

—*—


	7. Capitulo 7

_**Summary: **__Su madre esta desesperada por encontrarle pareja, hace un trato descabellado con un hombre desconocido el cual quiere casarse con ella ¿A quien recurrirá Bella para que la ayude? ¿Sera su solución mas descabellada que el propio trato de su madre?_

_**Disclaimer: **__Los personajes de __Twilight son propiedad de Stephanie Meyer._

* * *

**SOLO AMIGOS **

**By. Yurika Cullen **

**Capitulo Siete **

—*—

Estábamos en mi cama, completamente desnudos y llenándonos de caricias y besos sin reserva, un juego previo antes de hacer el amor. Esta vez había un sentimiento diferente en el ambiente, pues, aunque nadie se había declarado ni jurado amor eterno, esta vez estábamos plenamente consientes de lo que estábamos haciendo y sabíamos que los dos queríamos esto.

— Prométeme algo— le pedí tomando su rostro con mis manos, Edward simplemente me miro esperando que continuara— Prométeme que, sin importar lo que pase, sin importar lo que suceda hoy o mañana, nunca nos vamos a alejar, nunca dejaras de ser mi mejor amigo, seguiremos igual que siempre— tal vez yo le estaba pidiendo algo imposible, pero no podía concebir la idea de que él se alejara de mi, de separarnos y no hablarnos más

— Te lo prometo— y en sus ojos vi que me decía la verdad— pero tú tendrás que prometer lo mismo Bella—

— Te lo prometo— repetí y me beso. Ese beso era el sello de nuestra promesa, la clave para cerrar el pacto

Esa noche hicimos el amor muchas veces, mi habitación fue testigo de todos nuestros jadeos y gemidos, de nuestros nombres siendo pronunciados en medio de suspiro y de miles de besos y caricias que compartimos, no paramos hasta que la luz del amanecer invadió mi habitación.

Al día siguiente aunque habíamos estado despiertos hasta tarde, nos levantamos temprano para ir a la universidad, pero no mencionamos lo sucedido en la noche anterior, continuamos como si nada hubiera pasado y eso dejaba en claro que nuestro pacto estaba _funcionando_. Dos semanas habían pasado y continuábamos igual, cuando estábamos solos nos dejábamos llevar y hacíamos el amor incontables ocasiones, pero después continuábamos siendo los mismos amigos de siempre y nunca mencionábamos lo que pasaba.

No quise contarle nada a Alice, pero su mirada claramente me gritaba que lo sabía todo, pero por algún motivo raro y extraordinario ella no me dijo nada y nunca saco el tema a colación. La audiencia en el juzgado había sido el día de ayer para tratar la demanda de Newton, el padre de Alice había llevado muy bien el caso y al parecer Newton no podía hacer mucho con la demanda, por lo menos en las siguientes audiencias no teníamos necesidad de asistir y yo agradecí eso pues detestaba verle el rostro al imbécil ese.

Hoy habría en la universidad un partido de beisbol contra otra de las mejores universidades de la ciudad, así que todo el mundo estaba emocionado y hasta yo estaba con ganas de ver el dichoso partido. Alice y yo llegamos al lugar donde nos encontraríamos con los chicos pues ellos habían ido más temprano para guardarnos un buen lugar, pero cuando llegamos estaba Jasper solo.

— ¿Y Edward?— pregunte sentándome junto a Alice y dejando un asiento vacio a mi lado para Edward

— Fue a traer algo para comer, aunque se esta tardando un poco—

Estuvimos hablando un rato mas y una sonrisa se formo en mi rostro al ver a mi amiga Ángela sentada con un chico en una de las tribunas, por su expresión feliz puedo imaginar que era el dichoso vecino suyo. Cuando ella me vio me hizo un gesto con el pulgar y me sonrió dándome a tender que estaba en lo cierto, era Ben, yo solo le sonreí y le regrese el gesto con la mano. Sentí que me codearon y me gire hacia Alice para quejarme.

— Bella, mira— dijo señalándome un punto abajo de las tribunas, cuando gire mi vista hasta el lugar que me indicaba sentí una presión en el pecho y el estomago se me revolvió, Edward estaba parado conversando con una chica, pero no era cualquier chica, era Tanya Denali, su ex novia de hace dos años y la ultima novia que tuvo, ella sonreía como tonta y claramente le estaba coqueteando, pero como Edward estaba de espaldas a nosotros no le podía ver su expresión, rápidamente compuse mi semblante para no mostrar los celos que sentía y para que nadie lo notara. Porque si, estaba celosa, _irremediablemente _celosa

— ¿Qué pasa con eso Alice?— trate de sonar desinteresada pero no pude

— ¿Cómo que, que pasa? Es la arpía de Tanya, ¿Te vas a quedar tan tranquila?—

— No veo porque deba hacer lo contrario—

— No me vengas con eso ahora, aunque no me digas nada, yo se claramente lo que pasa entre ustedes—

— ¿Y que es lo que pasa entre nosotros?— le pregunte pero antes de que contestara continúe— nada, no pasa nada, Edward y yo no tenemos una relación mas allá de la amistad—

— Pero se acuestan cada que pueden— me dijo en un susurro, yo me sonroje

— ¿Y tú como diablos te enteras de todo?—

— No deberías subestimarme Bella, pero lo importante aquí es que estas celosa y tienes que reconocerlo y defender lo tuyo—

— Alice, Edward no es de mi propiedad, por mas celosa que yo este, nosotros no tenemos ninguna relación que me de motivos para hacerle algún tipo de reclamo—

— ¿Ósea que reconoces que estas celosa?— _¡rayos solté la lengua!_

— Si, estoy celosa— reconocí, ¿Para que seguir mintiendo?— pero eso no cambia nada—

— Al menos eso es un avance. Ahí viene— me informo, de nuevo trate de recomponer mi semblante

Edward subía hacia nosotros sin ninguna expresión importante, estaba tranquilo como siempre, nos saludo como si nada y nos entrego lo que había comprado para cada uno antes de sentarse a mi lado. Estuvimos charlando todos un rato más antes de empezar el partido, pero fue justo cuando empezó el partido que no me aguanté y le pregunte.

— ¿Qué quería Tanya?— le pregunte bajito para no molestar a quienes si veían el partido, Edward se giro hacia mi y sonrió de lado

— ¿Por qué lo preguntas?— pregunto en mi mismo tono de voz

— Simple curiosidad— él se encogió de hombros

— Nada— dijo y volvió a ver el partido. Estaba jugando conmigo y yo lo sabia, pero aun así caí en su juego y hable de nuevo

— Para no querer nada tardaste mucho hablando con ella— de nuevo se giro hacia mi con esa sonrisa torcida

— ¿Estas celosa?— yo bufe

— No seas infantil Edward, solo tengo curiosidad— él alzo ambas cejas aun conservando su sonrisa

— La infantil eres tú— me dijo y yo abrí los ojos asombrada— ¿Por qué no me admites que tienes celos?—

— Porque no es verdad— continúe cayendo en su juego, Edward soltó una risita y se acerco a mi oído, sentí su respiración chocar contra mi piel y me recorrió un escalofrió por todo el cuerpo. Estaba jugando sucio, él sabia que esa parte era sensible

— Mentirosa— dijo finalmente junto a mi oído— Dime la verdad— repitió y luego me dio un corto pero sensual beso en el cuello— ¿Estas celosa cierto?— volvió a repetir junto a mi oído

— Si— le admití al fin— estoy celosa— lo sentí sonreír contra la piel de mi cuello, luego de darme un segundo beso

— No seas tonta Bella— dijo luego de que se separara de mi cuello para pasar su brazo por mis hombros y acercarme a él dándome un abrazo cariñoso— En estos momentos no hay nadie con quien yo quiera estar aparte de la persona que estoy abrazando— mi corazón se acelero, ¿En verdad me estaba diciendo eso?— por mas que Tanya o cualquiera intente coquetear conmigo no va a funcionar, yo no estoy interesado en nadie mas—

— ¿Qué me estas queriendo decir?— le pregunte con el corazón en la mano expectante a su respuesta

— Solo piensa un poco y tu sola encontraras la respuesta—

— Edward, sabes que no me gusta que…—

— Shh, Bella, ve el partido— dijo girando su rostro hacia la chancha, con eso me dejaba claro que el tema había finalizado, pero solo por ahora, luego intentaría hablar con él.

Sentí una mirada clavada en mi y cuando me gire pude ver a Tanya quien estaba al otro lado en las tribunas de la universidad visitante, me miraba con desprecio, y pude notar que era porque Edward aun me tenia abrazada, yo regrese mi atención a la cancha y sonreí feliz, sea lo que fuera que él había querido decir, yo era la única en su vida en estos momentos y con este simple gesto de abrazarme en publico, se lo estaba dejando en claro a un par de personas, especialmente a Tanya.

El partido finalizo y nuestra universidad había sido la ganadora, nosotros decidimos quedarnos un rato mas en nuestros lugares esperando a que las salidas se despejaran un poco y no tener que ser empujados para salir. Cuando por fin casi todos se habían ido, decidimos que era hora de partir y salimos tranquilamente del lugar.

— ¡Bella!— sentí que me llamaban, me gire y vi a Jacob que se acercaba hacia nosotros, ahora que lo recordaba él también estudiaba en la universidad visitante

— ¡Ah! Hola Jacob— lo salude desanimada, pero él pareció no notarlo

— Felicidades porque ganaron— dijo sonriendo

— Si, gracias—

— ¿No te gustaría salir a tomar algo conmigo? Es viernes, mañana no hay universidad— y aquí íbamos de nuevo, estaba a punto de responder cuando sentí a Edward pararse a mi lado

— Cullen— dijo Jacob con desprecio cuando lo vio, Edward no cambio su expresión relajada

— Lo siento mucho Black, pero Bella ya tiene un compromiso, es mas, para ti esta ocupada de por vida— y sin darme tiempo a responder me jalo lejos de Jacob

— Edward, no había necesidad de ser tan descortés—

— Era necesario, por eso sigue y sigue insistiendo, porque das muchos rodeos, había que decirle las cosas mas de frente a ver si entiende, al parecer el perro es bastante imbécil y le falta un poco de cerebro, tenia que ayudarlo— yo solo reí— Ah, por cierto Bella— dijo de nuevo abrazándome por los hombros— a mi no me da vergüenza decirte que estaba celoso— yo lo mire y él solo me guiño un ojo, no tuve tiempo de preguntarle nada pues llegamos junto a Jasper y Alice, íbamos a salir los cuatro a cenar así que en toda la noche no tuve oportunidad de hablar a solas con Edward, pero estaba decidido, tenia que aclarar las cosas pronto.

Estábamos finalizando la cena, los chicos estaban discutiendo sobre quien pagaba la cuenta y al final deshicieron pagarlo por mitades, a Alice y a mi no nos dejaron poner ni un centavo, pues sus dotes de caballeros no se los permitían, mi celular comenzó a sonar justo cuando nos estábamos levantando, mire el identificador y era mi madre.

— Hola mamá— la salude mientras caminaba hacia la salida

— _¡Hija!_— hablo mi madre, su voz se escuchaba bastante alegre

— ¿Por qué estas tan contenta Renee?—

— _Hija, es que llamaba a avisarte que me voy_— yo fruncí el ceño y me detuve justo cuando salimos a la calle

— ¿Te vas? ¿Cómo que te vas? ¿A dónde y con quien?— los chicos me miraron preocupados, de verdad yo sonaba como la madre preocupada y ella como la hija inconsciente. Mi madre se largo a reír

— _Con Sarah, me invito a su casa de verano, así que pasare con ella todo el fin de semana, justo ahora estoy terminando de empacar así que cuando vengas no estaré— _

— ¡¿Y hasta ahora me avisas?!— exclame

— _Es que no lo habíamos planeado hasta ahora_— dijo riendo

— Está bien mamá, diviértete— dije resoplando, con ella no había remedio

— _Eso hare_— y colgó. Mi madre últimamente pasaba mucho tiempo con esa tal amiga Sarah, ya estaba empezando a ser sospechoso, o tal vez yo me estaba tomando muy a pecho esto de portarme como su madre, a fin de cuentas, ella ya estaba lo suficientemente grade para saber lo que hacia

— Mi madre un día me va a matar— dije más para mí, pero todos me escucharon

— ¿Ahora que paso?— pregunto Alice

— Se ira de viaje con su amiga todo el fin de semana y me llamo a avisarme que estaba a punto de salir— dije negando con la cabeza

— Tu madre a veces se porta como una niña— dijo Jasper riendo

— ¿Solo a veces?— dije sarcástica— De verdad siento como si yo fuera su madre y ella mi hija rebelde— todos se largaron a reír, luego nos despedimos y yo subí al auto de Edward, segundos después él estaba en el asiento del piloto encendiendo el auto y arrancando como era su costumbre a toda velocidad

— Entonces, vas a estar sola todo el fin de semana— no fue una pregunta

— Eso parece— conteste mirando por la ventana

— ¿Por qué no te quedas en mi apartamento?— el corazón se me acelero y me gire a mirarlo, pero él no me estaba mirando, estaba concentrado en la carretera y como me imagine su cara no tenia ninguna expresión importante, estaba tranquilo. ¿Qué debía responder? O mejor dicho ¿Qué debía hacer?_ aceptar, solo aceptar _

— ¿Vas a alimentarme gratis todo el fin de semana?— respondí con una pregunta en son de broma, era lo mejor que podía hacer, mas que darle un _si quiero_ con demasiado emoción, prefería optar por ser sarcástica o bromista

— ¿No te parece que estas comiendo mucho Bella?— dijo mientras con su mano derecha me tocaba el costado— Vamos a tener que llenar la alacena entonces, si piensas acabar con toda mi comida debemos abastecernos o te comerás todo y moriré de hambre— dijo siguiéndome el juego y mirándome por unos segundos, yo le respondí de la manera mas madura que encontré, sacándole la lengua. Él sonrió ante mi acto infantil— Eres tan madura a veces— dijo con sarcasmo y yo reí

— ¿Qué hacemos aquí?— le pregunte minutos después cuando lo vi aparcando afuera de un supermercado

— Es cierto cuando te digo que tenemos que llenar la alacena, esta vacía— dijo sonriendo— Así que aprovecha para que compremos lo que quieras—

Cuarenta minutos después estábamos llegando a su apartamento, Edward subió todas las bolas y entre los dos acomodamos todo en la alacena.

— ¡Rayos!— dije cuando guarde la ultima lata de comida

— ¿Qué pasa?— me pregunto preocupado

— Olvidamos ir a mi casa por algo de ropa para mí— Edward sonrió

— No hace falta, puedes usar algo mío— de nuevo el corazón se me acelero

— ¿Y es que acaso piensas tenerme encerrada aquí todo el fin de semana? No puedo salir a la calle con ropa de hombre— dije usando el mismo tono que en el auto

Pero esta vez Edward no me siguió el juego y como ya era su costumbre me tomo por sorpresa y se lanzo contra mí estrellando sus labios con los míos, yo le respondí y le cruce los brazos al cuello mientras acariciaba su cabello.

— Creo que eso, es justamente lo que pienso hacer— respondió contra mis labios cuando terminamos de besarnos pero rápidamente empezamos otro beso

Al igual que en mi casa, Edward me sentó en la mesada de la cocina, y empezó a acariciarme, pero esta vez no se detuvo y después de un par de minutos yo estaba completamente desnuda sobre la cocina mientras el continuaba con sus pantalones, pues había logrado mínimamente quitarle la camisa.

— Edward— jadee casi como un ruego, él solo me besaba y acariciaba y yo estaba empezando a desesperarme

— ¿Qué pasa Bella?— respondió con voz ronca luego de despegar sus labios de mi cuello un segundo para luego volver a besarme

— Apresúrate— él sonrió contra mi piel

— ¿A que?—

— ¡Edward!— exclame en reproche— Lo sabes—

— No lo se, dime que es lo que quieres— dijo ahora mirándome, tenia una expresión divertida en su rostro pero también se notaba claramente la pasión en ellos

— Te comportas como un imbécil— dije y lo jale del cuello para besarlo, él rió contra mis labios

Baje mis manos lentamente por su pecho hasta encontrarme con el cinturón de su pantalón, cuando lo desabroche y baje el cierre metí la mano entre sus bóxers y comprobé lo excitado que estaba, como respuesta a mis caricias, Edward gimió fuertemente contra mis labios.

— Bella, deja de hacer eso— se quejo luego de unos minutos de mis caricias

— ¿No te guasta?— le pregunte y mi voz salió demasiado melosa

— No tienes idea cuanto— respondió respirando con dificultad

— ¿Entonces cual es el problema?—

— Ninguno, pero yo tengo otra cosa en mente—

— Pues entonces deja de dar rodeos— dije regresando mis manos a su pecho

Esta vez Edward termino de desnudarse y sin darme tiempo a reaccionar me penetro de una vez haciéndome gemir fuertemente en su oído y morderlo en el hombro ante la sensación. Después de un rato de haber terminado, y cuando nuestras respiraciones estaban normal, los dos estábamos aun abrazados en silencio, recosté mi cabeza en su pecho y él me abrazo por la cintura mientras me daba suaves besos en el cuello.

— Sera mejor que nos demos una ducha— me dijo Edward

— Si, tienes razón—

Edward me cargo y yo le cruce las piernas en la cintura, entre besos, tropezones y risas llegamos hasta el baño y tomamos una ducha bastante relajante, después nos fuimos a dormir.

—*—


	8. Capitulo 8

_**Summary: **__Su madre esta desesperada por encontrarle pareja, hace un trato descabellado con un hombre desconocido el cual quiere casarse con ella ¿A quien recurrirá Bella para que la ayude? ¿Sera su solución mas descabellada que el propio trato de su madre?_

_**Disclaimer: **__Los personajes de __Twilight son propiedad de Stephanie Meyer._

* * *

**SOLO AMIGOS **

**By. Yurika Cullen **

**Capitulo Ocho**

—*—

A la mañana siguiente lo sentí moverse con cuidado de no despertarme pero fue en vano, ya lo había hecho. Abrí los ojos y él me sonrió abiertamente.

— Lo siento, te desperté— dijo acariciando mi mejilla

— No hay problema, ¿A dónde vas?— pregunte al verlo buscar sus bóxers y pantalones para vestirse pues estaba completamente desnudo, al igual que yo, él se acerco y me dio un beso en los labios

— Voy a hacer el desayuno, pensaba darte una sorpresa trayéndotelo a la cama, pero acabas de echar todo a perder— dijo haciendo un falso gesto de disgusto, yo le sonreí, pero también sentí mi corazón acelerarse

Esos detalles no eran muy comunes entre nosotros, Edward y yo siempre habíamos sido cariñosos pero nunca más allá de la amistad, las cosas de verdad estaban cambiando mucho desde que… hacíamos el amor. Tenia que encontrar el momento adecuado para hablar con él sobre esta situación, no podíamos seguir siendo amigos que compartían cama y nunca se daban explicaciones ni hablaban del tema, aunque al comienzo yo le pedí eso, ahora no podía seguir así, necesitaba saber que sentía Edward por mi y a donde carajos estábamos yendo con esta locura. Pero lo más importante de todo es que necesitaba decirle lo que _yo _sentía por él.

— Bien, pues hare como si no hubiera pasado nada y me quedare aquí a esperar el desayuno— dije sonriéndole para calmar un poco mis pensamientos, este no era el momento para hablar, no cuando yo estaba desnuda en su cama, así me sentía indefensa, tal vez mas tarde cuando ya tuviera algo mas decente puesto me animara a charlar

— Okey, entonces espéreme aquí señorita Swan— se acerco y me dio un beso fugaz en los labios y luego se levanto y se fue. Yo suspire, _no se como voy a encontrar el valor para enfrentarlo _

Luego de un rato sentí el timbre del apartamento, me levante y busque en el armario algo para ponerme, me puse una de sus camisas que fue la primera que encontré a la mano, pues mi ropa aun debía estar tirada en la cocina, espere unos minutos a ver si Edward aparecía a decirme quien era o si de paso era Alice quien llegaba gritándome por no haberle dicho que me quede aquí a dormir. Pero nadie apareció, así que imagine que era equivocado o algún molesto vendedor.

Salí de la habitación y cuando entre en la sala me quede petrificada, ante mí estaban Edward y Tanya besándose, mi corazón casi dejo de latir ante la imagen, la muy zorra le tenia los brazos cruzados al cuello atrayéndolo cada vez mas hacia ella, Edward la tomo de la cintura y la separo lentamente.

— Tanya no…— no termino la frase pues noto mi presencia, y rápidamente empujo a Tanya lejos de él— Bella— dijo con rostro asustado— Esto no es lo que…—

— No tienes porque darme explicaciones— le dije simplemente tratando de sonar tranquila

— ¡Ah Bella!— exclamo Tanya con fastidio, la vi mirarme de arriba abajo— ¿Qué haces aquí?— pregunto pero no dio tiempo a contestar, continuo hablando— perdona el espectáculo, pero venia a hablar con mi Eddie— dijo sonriendo. ¿Con _su _Eddie? ¿A hablar? _¡Vaya, inventaron una nueva forma de hablar!_

— Bella…— empezó otra vez Edward

— No te preocupes, solo voy a cambiarme y me voy— dije girándome hacia la cocina para buscar mi ropa

— ¡¿Qué?!— exclamo

— Déjala que se vaya Edward, así podremos _hablar_ tranquilos—

— ¡No, tú no vas a ninguna parte!— volvió a exclamar acercándose a mi y tomándome de un brazo haciéndome girar hacia ellos de nuevo

— Edward, pero Bella se quiere ir y…— empezó Tanya

— ¡¡Cállate!!— Le grito, yo lo mire sorprendida, Edward jamás le había gritado a una mujer, nunca por muy disgustado que estuviera— ¡Cállate de una maldita vez Tanya! ¡Si aquí hay alguien que se tiene que ir eres tu!— Tanya abrió los ojos asombrada y luego frunció el seño

— Pero Edward necesitamos hablar—

— Yo no tengo nada que hablar contigo— dijo ahora sin gritar, pero en tono frio— Te lo dije en la universidad y te lo repetí hace un rato, yo no quiero tener nada de nuevo contigo, así que hazme el favor de irte—

— ¡¿Es por ella cierto?! ¡Siempre fue por ella! ¡Ni siquiera cuando éramos novios podías despegarte de ella! ¡Por eso cuando te di a escoger preferiste a esta zorra!— yo abrí los ojos sorprendida, jamás me había enterado de eso

— ¡Cállate! ¡No te atrevas a llamarla así! Y si, ¿Qué esperabas? ¿Que iba a ceder a tus reclamos estúpidos y a tus caprichos? Bella ha estado conmigo por muchos años y yo no la iba a cambiar por una aparecida caprichosa como tu, y si no lo hice en el pasado, mucho menos lo hare ahora, así que deja de hacer el ridículo y lárgate de mi casa, nunca soporte tus ataques de histeria— Tanya lo miro con rabia y luego hizo lo mismo conmigo

— ¡Maldito estúpido!— grito saliendo del apartamento y dando un portazo

Yo aun seguía en silencio y algo shockeada, ¿En verdad ella lo había puesto a escoger y él la había dejado por mí? ¿Qué debía decirle? Tal vez lo mejor era dejarlo solo un rato para que se tranquilizara.

— Voy a buscar mi ropa— dije en tono bajo empezando a girarme, pero Edward aun me tenia agarrada del brazo y no me dejo avanzar

— No, no te vas a ir a ninguna parte— dijo jalándome para darme un abrazo— Bella, fue Tanya la que me beso yo…—

— Solo iba a dar un paseo Edward, debes tranquilizarte un poco, solo pensaba darte un poco de espacio y no tienes porque darme explicaciones—

— Si te vas no me voy a tranquilizar Bella y si tengo que dártelas—

— Edward, nosotros no…—

— Shh— me silencio— no me digas que nosotros no tenemos nada—

— Pero es la verdad— él tomo mi rostro con sus manos

— Bella, ¿Tú en verdad piensas que yo podría estar contigo sin sentir nada por ti? Por más que seas mi amiga yo no haría el amor contigo por puro placer— mi corazón se acelero— yo te amo Bella, la primera vez que estuvimos juntos me di cuenta de ello, aunque no me lo quise reconocer por estúpido, me lo anduve negando y solo hasta que estuvimos en tu casa fue que en verdad acepte lo que sentía por ti, pero tu me pediste que continuáramos siendo solo amigo, así que preferí esperar a que tu también te dieras cuenta de lo que es obvio, porque yo se tanto como tu que jamás serias capaz de estar con alguien por quien no sintieras nada, Bella, yo se que tu me amas, yo se que…— lo corte con un beso

— Te amo Edward, no tienes que intentar convencerme de nada, desde hace tiempo que lo se— él me miro sorprendido— solo tenia miedo a aceptarlo o decírtelo, tenia miedo a enfrentarte y que tu me dijeras que no sentías nada, yo sospechaba que sentías lo mismo, pero nunca me sentí con el suficiente valor de hablarlo contigo, aunque si te soy sincera hoy tenia pensado intentar hablar contigo durante el día— ahora fue él quien me beso

— Nunca Bella, nunca en mi vida había sentido algo tan fuerte como lo que siento por ti, lo que dijo Tanya es verdad, ella discutía constantemente conmigo por mi amistad contigo, y en una ocasión me pidió que escogiera entre ella y tu, cuando le respondía que era ella quien perdía dio por terminada nuestra relación. Ahora es que se que no fue por solo por nuestra amistad, siempre ha habido un sentimiento mas grande entre nosotros Bella, siempre ha sido así— yo asentí y lo abrace

— Te amo— le dije y lo bese

Ese fin de semana lo pasamos juntos, no salimos ni una sola vez del apartamento, estuvimos recuperando el tiempo perdido tratando de hacer todo juntos. El sábado en la noche había llamado a Alice para darle la noticia, y como era de esperarse mi amiga había gritado como loca y me había dicho un millón de veces _"Te lo dije"_.

Ya era domingo en la noche y Edward y yo nos encontrábamos en mi casa, mi madre llegaría en cualquier momento y ambos habíamos decidido darle la noticia de una vez, Renee seria la mas feliz de la historia, luego de haber intentado conseguirme pareja un millón de veces, él que yo llegara por fin con algún chico de la mano y especialmente con Edward, la pondría infinitamente feliz, pues ella lo adoraba. Cuando sentimos un auto estacionarse afuera de la casa, salimos a recibirla y Edward le ayudo a bajar la única maleta que había llevado a sus cortas vacaciones. Entramos en la casa y mi madre no paro de hablar por un buen rato, contándonos como había disfrutado con su amiga.

— Mamá— la llame cuando estábamos sentados en el sofá tomando algo de café y té

— ¿Qué pasa hija?— me pregunto sonriendo

— Hay algo que tengo que decirte— dije sonriendo nerviosa, no por su negativa, si no que, para mi aun no era fácil hablar de estos temas

— Mas bien, tenemos— dijo Edward, mi madre abrió los ojos sin comprender y nos miro a ambos

— ¿Qué es? Hablen ya, me están asustando ¿Paso algo con la demanda de Newton?— pregunto preocupada

— No mamá, no es nada de eso, tranquila, creo que antes es una buena noticia— dije para calmarla

— ¿Entonces que es?—

— Veras Renee— dijo Edward sonriendo— Creo que de ahora en adelante podre llamarte _suegra_ y tu tranquilamente podrás decirme_ yerno_— dijo Edward con tono bromista, mi madre abrió los ojos y la boca y se quedo así por unos segundos

— ¿Cómo?— pregunto cautelosa— ¿Es el día de los inocentes o algo por el estilo?— volvió a preguntar incrédula

— No Renee, no te estoy tomando el pelo, además ahora si que tengo razón en decirte que no quiero que le busques mas pareja a Bella, creo que me pondría un poco celoso— comento en el mismo tono que antes

— Mamá, Edward te esta diciendo la verdad, somos… novios— dije sumamente incomoda, mi madre me miro a mi y luego a Edward, luego regreso su atención a mi y una gran sonrisa se formo en su rostro

— ¡De alguna manera lo sabia! ¡Siempre te he considerado el mas adecuado para Bella!— exclamo— Pero si nunca intente nada, es porque sabia que Bella se enojaría muchísimo si te insinuaba tuvieras algo con ella Edward, no me perdonaría si te metía a ti en la lista de pretendientes, lo bueno es que fue ella la que lo hizo solita— dijo acercándose a nosotros para abrazarnos, ambos regresamos el gesto— ¡Oh por Dios!— exclamo segundos después alejándose de nosotros y mirándonos de nuevo luego de unos segundos

— ¿Qué pasa Renee?— pregunte preocupada

— Entonces, ¿Significa que fue con Edward que…?—

— ¡Renee!— exclame muerta de vergüenza, no podía creer que mi madre fuera a decir justo frente a Edward que era con él con quien había perdido mi virginidad, mire a Edward y él estaba tan rojo como yo

— Okey, no me voy a meter más, solo mas les vale que se cuiden— comento sonriendo con picardía

— ¡Mamá!— volví a exclamar, Edward empezó a toser

— Ya Bella tranquila, no diré nada mas, no quiero detalles de su vida sexual— dijo suspirando, de nuevo sentí a Edward ahogarse y mi sonrojo aumento, _¡mi madre es una indiscreta!—_ la verdad es que yo también tengo que contarte algo importante—

— ¿Qué hiciste ahora?— pregunte preocupada

— Bueno pues— dijo nerviosa

— ¡¿Qué hiciste mamá?!— casi grite alarmada, solo faltaba que hubiera firmado otro contrato loco a mi nombre

— No te preocupes hija, creo que no he hecho nada malo esta vez— dijo sonriendo— la verdad es que, este fin de semana que fui con Sarah a su casa de veraneo conocí a alguien— dijo sonrojada— y bueno, al parecer, empezamos algo, significa bastante para mí— yo alce ambas cejas preocupada, otra vez lo mismo de antes— Bella, te juro que esta vez es totalmente diferente a las anteriores, Phil es realmente diferente y de verdad me gusta—

— Basta mamá, en verdad no tienes que darme explicaciones, solo te deseo suerte, esperemos que sea el indicado— dije levantándome para abrazarla esta vez yo a ella, tendría que dejar de hacer mi rol de su madre

— Se que lo es, tengo un buen presentimiento— yo sonreí— lo invite a cenar mañana, quiero que lo conozcas, y Edward también estas invitado— Edward sonrió y asintió

— Encantando Renee— le respondió

— ¿Así que Phil eh?— dije sonriendo— Ahora entiendo porque estabas saliendo tanto con tu supuesta amiga Sarah— mi madre se sonrojo

— No pienses así hija, en verdad solo lo conocí este fin de semana—

— Te creo— dije de verdad— solo bromeaba—

— Bueno, creo que iré a descansar, el viaje me dejo agotada, hasta mañana hija— me abrazo— que tengas buena noche Edward, si quieres puedes quedarte a dormir, yo no tengo ningún problema en que compartas habitación con Bella—

— ¡Mamá por favor!— ella solo sonrió abrazo a Edward quien de nuevo estaba sonrojado y se marcho a su habitación— Perdón Edward, pero es imposible controlarla—

— La verdad no se si sentirme tranquilo porque se entero y no armo el típico escándalo de madre protectora o sentirme nervioso al tener una suegra tan relajada y tranquila, creo que nadie me había hecho pasar tanta vergüenza desde que Emmett se fue a Londres, a mi hermano le encantaría juntarse con Renee para avergonzarnos— yo asentí dándole la razón su hermano era terrible, pero juntarlo con Renee era un suicidio

Luego mire hacia las escaleras que daban al segundo piso y al no ver a mi madre por ahí, me acerque a Edward y lo abrace por el cuello mientras me ponía de puntitas para besarlo, él me respondió y me abrazo por la cintura.

— ¿No te gustaría quedarte?— le pregunte luego del beso

— Te mentiría si te digo que no, pero de verdad hoy he tenido suficientes vergüenzas con tu madre— dijo riendo— en otra ocasión será—

— Tienes razón—

— Mañana paso por ti para ir juntos a la universidad—

— Te estaré esperando puntual—

Lo acompañe hasta la puerta y luego de un par de besos mas Edward se subió a su auto y se fue.

—*—

— ¡No lo puedo creer! ¡Te lo tenias bien guardado!—

— Shh… No es para tanto Ángela— dije restándole importancia al hecho de que mi amiga gritara en medio del pasillo de la universidad el cual estaba atestado de gente, tal vez debí contarle lo de Edward cuando estuviéramos en otro lugar

— ¿Qué no es para tanto? ¡Pero si _tu_ Bella Swan, la que _nunca_ quería hombres en su vida, la que _jamás_ pensaba tener una relación _sentimental_ con alguien, me esta contando que se hizo_ novia_ del _bombón_ de Edward Cullen, es para hacer una fiesta!— chillo

— Ángela, ¡baja la voz!— mi amiga miro alrededor donde todos estaban observándonos y me dio una sonrisa de disculpa

— Lo siento, pero Bella, esto realmente es sorprendente, definitivamente tengo que cumplir mi palabra y felicitar a Edward cuando lo vea—

— ¡Ni se te ocurra! Suficiente tengo con las vergüenzas que me ha hecho pasar mi madre como para que tú hagas lo mismo— ella soltó un suspiro y me sonrió con picardía

— Eso si que es otro buen detalle, lo que daría yo por tener un hombre como él en mi cama, yo estando en tu lugar, en vez de avergonzarme estaría gritando a los cuatro vientos que ese perfecto espécimen macho me caliente en las noches—

— ¡Cállate!— chille— ¡Estas peor que mi madre! Además ¿Qué paso con Ben?— ella me dio una sonrisa boba

— Vamos bien, algo lento, pero no me puedo quejar, al menos ya nos besamos— yo sonreí

— ¿Y tu que mas quieres? Lo conoces hace poco, y no llevan mucho saliendo, si apresuras mucho las cosas tal vez se puedan perder—

— En eso tienes razón, la verdad es que Ben es el hombre que he estado buscando todo este tiempo, realmente estoy feliz de al menos tener la oportunidad de intentar algo con él— dijo suspirando de nuevo. Yo mire mi reloj

— Ángela, será mejor que me vaya, quede de encontrarme con Alice en el estacionamiento, la muy endemoniada me obligara a ir de compras y todo con la escusa de la cena de esta noche con el nuevo _novio _de mi madre, no se para que tantos formalismos— me queje, Ángela solo sonrió

— Mejor vete de una vez, no quiero que luego Alice se enoje conmigo porque te entretengo, aunque a mi me gusta ir de compras, hacerlo con ella es todo un suplicio, pero no le digas que te lo dije— yo asentí

— Ni que lo digas, nos vemos luego Ángela—

— Llévale saludos de mi parte a Alice, Adiós amiga— se despidió

Camine rápidamente hacia el estacionamiento y Alice ya estaba esperándome junto a su auto.

— ¡Por fin llegas!— me reprocho— llevo dos minutos esperándote— yo abrí los ojos asombrada

— Vaya, perdona mi larga tardanza— dije con sarcasmo, ella levanto una mano restándole importancia

— Esta bien, no hay problema, te los descontare hoy con las compras— dijo sonriendo y yo bufe, luego sentí unos brazos alrededor de mi cintura y unos labios en mi mejilla, de inmediato supe quien era

— No abuses mucho de Bella, Alice— dijo Edward a mi lado— La quiero completa de vuelta— yo sonreí, con Alice nunca se sabe, mi amiga le sonrió con malicia

— Si quieres asegurarte que la te la traiga completa ¿Por qué no nos acompañas? No estaría nada mal usarte para cargar los paquetes— Edward se tenso

— Gracias Alice, confió en que Bella estará bien contigo— _¡cobarde!_ Alice sonrió

— Eso pensé— dijo ella riendo— les daré dos segundos para que se demuestren su amor y luego quiero a Bella en mi auto o no te aseguro traerla completa— dijo Alice entrando al auto, yo reí y me gire hacia Edward, le cruce los brazos al cuello y lo bese

— Sera mejor que me vaya o es capaz de cumplir su palabra— dije despidiéndome, Edward asintió

— Nos vemos esta noche en la cena, estaré puntual— nos dimos otro beso rápido y luego él me abrió la puerta del auto de Alice, en cuanto estuve acomodada mi amiga arranco a toda velocidad

La tarde fue tal cual imagine, _agotadora_, pero al menos pude traer ropa que me gusto, y que Alice aprobó. La cena fue bastante agradable, Phil en verdad me gusto mucho para Renee, aunque era unos cuantos años menor que ella, se notaba bastante interesado en mi madre, además de verse muy simpático y amable. Renee se veía bastante feliz, en verdad se había enamorado, se le notaba muchísimo, solo rezaba porque Phil al final fuera el hombre que veíamos ahora y no resultara siendo alguna fachada, tal vez yo estaba siendo demasiado persuasiva, pero habíamos tenido tantos disgusto y sorpresas en el pasado que no lo podía evitar.

El tiempo paso y mi relación con Edward cada día iba mejor, después de la cena familiar en mi casa, habíamos tenido una parecida con sus padres Esme y Carlisle, los cuales se pusieron muy felices por la noticia de nuestro noviazgo. También habíamos ganado la demanda de Newton, solo había tenido que verlo una vez más en el juzgado y de lejos, así que no fue tan desagradable, él se había disgustado mucho pero gracias al señor Brandon ni mi madre ni yo tendrías que pagarle nada por el supuesto engaño en el contrato.

— ¿En que piensas?— me dijo Edward cerca al oído mientras me entregaba la bebida que había ido a buscar para mí

— En nosotros, en lo bien que nos ha ido este tiempo—

— Si, no me puedo quejar— dijo ahora dándome un beso en el cuello

— Aun sigo pensando que fue demasiado pronto— le dije mientras miraba a mi madre y a Phil que había acabado de firmar el papel que los uniría en matrimonio civil

— Tal vez, pero se ven felices y Phil a demostrado ser una persona correcta— yo asentí

— He estado pensando en algo desde hace unos días—

— ¿Qué es?— me dijo Edward abrazándome

— Ahora que mi madre se volvió a casar y que Phil se mudara a nuestra casa, he pensado en darles un poco de especio y en mudarme a un apartamento yo sola, se que estarán mejor los dos sin mí—

— Creo que tienes razón, pero no necesitas mudarte a un apartamento tú sola—

— ¿Por qué no?—

— Porque en el mío hay suficiente espacio— yo lo mire sorprendida— ¿Por qué me miras así? ¿No te gustaría mudarte conmigo?— me pregunto desilusionado

— No es eso, es solo que no había pensado en esa posibilidad porque creí que era demasiado pronto para dar ese paso—

— Bella, prácticamente vivimos juntos, cuando tú no estas en mi apartamento yo estoy en tu casa, no habrá mucha diferencia— yo reí, tenia razón— Entonces ¿Qué dices? ¿Te mudas conmigo?— yo lo abrace por el cuello

— Pero yo seré la encargada de preparar la cena— Edward sonrió abiertamente

— ¿Hay algún problema con mis dotes culinarios?— negué con la cabeza

— Para nada, pero siempre me ha gustado cocinar, así que yo hare la comida— él me dio un beso fugaz en los labios

— Bien, será como usted diga señorita Swan—

— Además, también vas a tener que ayudarme a empacar— dije acariciado su mejilla

— Mañana mismo tienes las maletas hechas— dijo sonriendo— y mañana mismo estarás instalada en tu nueva casa—

— No se como se lo ira a tomar Renee—

— No creo que se oponga, ella misma esta yendo algo apresurada justo ahora en su nueva relación, así que creo te entenderá—

— Si, tienes razón—

— Además, tal vez dentro de poco la sorprendas y estés haciendo justo lo mismo que ella esta haciendo ahora, aunque en vez de cambiar tu apellido Swan por Dwyer, lo cambiaras por Cullen— yo lo mire sorprendida

— No digas tonterías Edward—

— Está bien, no diré _tonterías_ por ahora, pero algún día tal vez no lejano vas a tener que escuchar esas tonterías— dijo mirándome serio, estaba hablando con la verdad

— Okey, pero ese día hablaremos de esas tonterías, por ahora prefiero no hacerlo— dije sonriendo, él hizo lo mismo y me beso

— Te amo—

— Y yo a ti—

**FIN**

* * *

_Eso es todo, como siempre espero les haya gustado, es algo corto, pero la verdad me gusto como quedo, el final es tal vez algo resumido y corto, pero no me dio para mas, así que lo deja ahí, como siempre, les aviso que no hago secuelas, cuando termino una historia es porque escurro mi cerebro hasta que no de mas con ella, por eso me disculpo con las que siempre me piden que la continúe. Bien eso es todo, espero que les haya gustado y que me dejen su opinión. Chau! Besos a todas! _


End file.
